The red stained snow
by katella only
Summary: When Alfred Throws a valentine's day party with a few of his friends, Who knew that someone wouldn't get out alive? They must all deal with the guilt and blame while trying to figure what really happened. All the while, Ivan is planning something that might have to do with it all. A human au, Now re-uploaded and fixed
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, Here is my newest story for you all to read. First i must mention, There will be LOTS of drama. It will get dark at some points. There will be a few gender bent characters, Mostly for plot reasons. There will be many ships, so don't be mad if your otp isn't a couple in this. Speaking of couples and ships, There is already a few established relationships here. Also, Prepare for some feels and character death. On one last note, This story was inspired by various soap opera storylines, So if you watch the y &r, you will recognize a few things. **

**With out any further adieu, here is the story.**

* * *

"One more move and you will be joining your friends in their graves. " The killer said this with an expression so cold, it scared Gilbert more then the gun currently pointed at his head. He thought he could trust this person. But instead this animal had taken every thing from him. This monster.

As Gilbert held his ground and bit back tears, he Thought about has brought him to this point in his life.

It was a normal February afternoon when it all started. Who knew in that in a few months that Gilbert would be corned by someone he once considered a friend, hoping for mercy.

It started with an invitation.

"Hey Gil, I am totally hosting a sick Valentine day party tomorrow night and you are invited!" Alfred said with much enthusiasm As he rushed over to Gilbert in the middle of the coffee shop. Of course he was, he always threw awesome parties.

"Kesese! Of course you are, You throw parties for Everything. So Where is it gonna be at this time? The club? Your family's estate?"

Ever since Alfred's recent birthday party, Gilbert was Dying to Have another smash at the Kirkland estate. Not that it would probably happen. Alfred's mother threw a fit when she saw the state of her multi million dollar home looking like a tornado hit it. He heard it took weeks to get some of the pizza off the ceiling.

At this question, Alfred looked down sheepishly as he said,"No..it's going to be at my family's cabin up in the woods. Also, I thought it would be...best to keep the party small."

This surprised Gilbert. Since when did Alfred Wanted to keep a party small?

"Uh dude? is there a reason who-" At This A thought hit Gilbert and he stopped talking to grin ear to ear. "Are you finally going ask Kiku Out at the Valentine day party?"

At this Alfred flushed red as a tomato before Nodding his head quietly. "Something like that."

Gilbert laughed as he threw his arm around Alfred's shoulder. "I knew you would eventually. I could Feel the sexual tension around you guys. I can't wait to tell west about this juicy piece of gossip!"

At this, Alfred Jumped back and started blubbering out."Nonono! You can't tell anyone!" He appeared to begin having a near panic attack.

Gilbert looked a bit annoyed but reluctantly he sighed and said,"Fine, my lips are sealed. I won't tell a soul." He continued to mutter about not being able to tell people anything.

Alfred Let out a sigh of relief before continuing,"Anyway everyone who is going is; Me, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Elizabeta, Kiku, Matthew and Even Mathias is coming home for a few days and he agreed to come."

Gilbert was surprised that Ludwig agreed to come, but he dismissed that. He's probably going to make sure nothing happens to feliciano, His boyfriend of two years.

What really surprised Gilbert was that Mathias was coming.

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious?!" Gilbert said this with more energy then he was planning to, but oh well.

Mathias was currently studying abroad and rarely gets to come visit back home.

"Oh yeah, Get ready for the Party of the century right here!" Alfred said this with laugh before Gilbert joined him in his joyed laughter.

But suddenly Gilbert realized something and he quite laughing.

"Wait. When did Elizabeta find out about the party? She never mentioned it to me."

"PFfft. Probably because I just asked her about it before a met you here. I was going ask you first, but i ran into her on her way to work. So yeah."

Oh that's right. Liz Had work today.

Elizabeta Hedervary worked for the police department. She was low ranking cop, but she took pride in her job and was pretty good at it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She's helping Roderich with that case one case I don't remember anything about." Gilbert said this with a laugh. He could hardly keep with the crazy police work his girlfriend was always working on.

"So? Are you going come?" Alfred asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Are you kidding? Man, Of course I'm coming! If Mathias is coming and Elizabeta already decided she wants to go, Then hell yeah."

* * *

Else where, In a Office Building downtown, Alice Kirkland was meeting with Her business

Rival to discuss who the hell knows what.

"Just cut to the chase Ivan! I don't have bloody time for your games." Alice said, at the end of her wit.

"Calm down Kirkland. I wanted to meet you here to discuss many things. First of them does not involve business, but is rather personal."

Alice rolled her eyes. Business rivals didn't fit them. More like life long enemies. Its stop being 'just business' a long time ago.

Ivan ignored this and continued,"You know as well I do, Something happened between us 20 years ago.'

Alice cut him off," Where the hell are you going with this?"

"I want you to do a d.n.a test for your son, Alfred."

Alice's face flushed red first with surprise, then with anger.

"You idiot! What even makes you begin to think Alfred isn't Francis son, But rather yours? What an ego. It was one bloody time!"

Ivan, obviously getting frustrated raised his voice slightly, his Russian accent becoming even more apparent,"WE HAD SEX ALICE! THAT'S HOW BABIES HAPPEN!"

Alice, with tears beginning to form in her eyes, said,"And what Alfred is your son? What am I suppose to do then? Tell Alfred that his father isn't his father? Tell my husband I cheated on him? With you no less."

Ivan lowered his voice and said,"When I first heard that you where pregnant, I dismissed the idea it could be my child. But everyday now, I see more and more of my self in your son. You can't deny the possibility, da?"

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE YOURSELF TO MY SON!" Alice said, body shaking with rage. She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing,"What happened between us was a mistake. My son is NOT the result of such a mistake."

"I see that i can't convince you other wise, But i hope you will change your mind soon, Da?" Ivan said this in unsurprisingly menacing way.

When Alice turned to glare, he continued with a chuckle,"And anyway, that's not the only reason i asked for you to meet me. I have a business proposal. It will help put an end to our feuding companies. Maybe our families will also start getting along."

"What is already." Alice said, Cutting to the chase.

"We Merge our companies into a single joint company, Co-run by By the both of us. It will make us allies, rather then rivals and will benefit both of us."

 _What the bloody hell kind of scheme was he trying to pull now?_

"No. I know how your mind works, this is just another ploy to try and take control of my company. I am not falling for it." Alice said this with a voice a finality to it.

"That is too bad. I was hoping you would agree to it, But oh well." Ivan said in strangely calm tone.

"I know that voice, What the hell are you planning Ivan?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that i find that you will soon be agreeing to my plans one way or another." Ivan said this with a creepy grin that and an expression that said he would tell no more on the matter.

Alice, Finally at on her last nerve, said,"Get the hell out of my office, Ivan."

Ivan quietly nodded in agreement before sliding out her office door.

Alice then set her head on her desk before muttering,"Today already looks like a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Gilbert meet up with Elizabeta at the club, downtown. It was a pretty classy place, considering it was a night club. Probably because it's ran by the Kirkland family.

Gilbert was staring at his glass, bored out of his mind, When Elizabeta came up behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said,"Guess who." But of course he knew, She tried almost everyday to surprise him. She still hadn't.

"I know it's you, Liz." He said, turning around and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Elizabeta smiled and said,"I'll get you soon enough. Just wait."

"I'm you sure will. Just not today." Gilbert rolled his eyes as he said this, still grinning.

As Elizabeta took a sit beside him, Gilbert said,"Well, apparently we have a party to go to tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah, Alfred's party. I hope it doesn't bug you that it isn't going to be some big thing."

"Oh no, actually you won't believe what Alfred is planning." Gilbert said this, forgetting his promise earlier to keep his mouth shut.

"What? What is it?" Elizabeta said, letting her curious nature get the better of her. She did love gossip.

"Well, actually, Alfred is planning on asking Kiku out at the party. But he told me not to tell anyone, so keep it to yourself." As Gilbert said this, he started to sound like a teen girl.

"Oh, that _is_ interesting. Hey, Why don't you do something like that for me on valentine's day?" Elizabeta said this, Punching Gilbert in the shoulder playfully.

Gilbert chuckled and said,"Oh trust, me. I am planning something tomorrow that will knock your socks off."

When Elizabeta gave him a questioning look, He smirked in a way that told her he wouldn't elaborate further.

Then, before she could question him, He changed the subject to something more mundane.

"So, how was work today? Is Roderich still a pansy?"

"Oh please Gilbert, Highschool is over. Can't you two just get along?" Elizabeta, Roderich, and Gilbert All knew each other since kindergarten. Elizabeta has always been friends with both of them, But they never quite got along

Elizabeta hated getting caught in the middle and was sick of the rivalry between the two of them. What she hated even more was the fact she might have something to do with in the first place. She always knew Roderich may have had a thing for her.

"Pfft, We get along just fine. But he's still a pansy."

Elizabeta just rolled her eyes While Gilbert laughed.

* * *

-Else where

Feliciano Vargas was in the kitchen, cleaning up after one of his favourite meals.

People always tend to under appreciate his cooking. He smiled has he thought of this. He didn't care what others thought, Because no matter what, He always had Ludwig to appreciate him.

Ludwig supported him always, 100 percent. He always wondered how he ended up with him. He honestly never himself imagined himself having a future with some like him. They were both so different.

But low and behold, junior year of high school rolled around and the two met in a class on world history. They clicked instantly. Soon they were always together, never leaving each others side. Soon, they did have something in common. They loved each other.

Everyone could even tell they were madly in love. They were two halves of a whole, said by almost the entire student population.

Feilciano sighed sadly as he remembered this. He wished everyone could have been supportive.

Eventually it came time to tell his family, he couldn't put it off any longer. He was worried to say the least. He came from a very religious family.

They were upset, to say the least. Shouting angry words and yelling horrible names was the least of it. His family wanted to know what did this boy do to turn feilciano, they're precious son, Into a homosexual sinner.

He tried to explain that no one made him like this, it was how he always was. He never told them because he brushed off, he never worried about because he liked girls too. He always thought he could sweep it under the rug and only love girls. But there was no hiding it after he met Ludwig.

At first, his family ignored him. Didn't talk to him, avoided him when he was at home. It was weeks before they could even look him in the eyes. after a while though, they started to come to terms with it. Although they refused to believe it was anything more then a phase. On top of that, they could hardly stand Ludwig.

All the while, the only members of his family that truly supported him was his grandfather, who kind of already suspected, and his brother, who didn't have any room to talk. Although his brother never liked Ludwig, It was only because he believed he was annoying bastard who didn't deserve his brother.

If anything, It brought Feliciano and Lovino closer. Later that evening, after feliciano came out to his parents, Lovino came and told him about Antonio, A Charming Spaniard That Lovino met in College.

He worried what his parents would think if they found out he was gay. Even though Lovino would never admit his feelings to Antonio.

After that, Feliciano never told anyone Lovino's secret and Lovino never told when Feliciano went to go see Ludwig, Because even though he didn't like him, He knew Ludwig made his brother happy.

His parents Especially didn't like it when they decided to move in together.

While Feliciano remembered all of this, he thought about how he was going to tell them about the news, While staring down at the silver engagement ring on his finger.

After cleaning up, Feliciano walked into the living room and sat right down next to Ludwig.

Ludwig looked up from his computer and and cracked a smile at the sight of Feliciano.

"So Ludwig, are you sure you want to go to the party Alfred is throwing? I know You don't like parties, vee." Feliciano asked worriedly.

"No, no. It's fine, besides, i think it would be best to share our news then. Better around our friends first. Although i doubt your bruder will be very pleased." As Ludwig said this, he grimaced. Lovino didn't exactly like him.

"I believe he'll be happy for us. Well me at least. But i can't wait to tell everyone. Then i can start planning the wedding and choosing the cake and food and i bet my grandpa will be pleases, he likes weddings."

As Feliciano prattled on happily, Ludwig looked down at his ring and thought, _'Ja, this will turn out interestingly.'_

* * *

 **Okay, end of chapter two. i hope you guys like it, the story is really gonna pick next chapter *Evil chuckle* Anyway, reviews are appreciated :D And thank you too the lovely people whom left a review on the previous chapter** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _Sparkles for everyone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone, here's the third chapter!** (^▽^) **I hope you guys like it, This chapters a biggie!. Also, on another note, I might have mentioned matthew in previous chapters. Ignore that. His character isn't introduced for a _while._ But anyway, Enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who have left a review!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Later the next day, Alfred was Preparing for the party

As he was humming to himself while setting out food and drinks, His phoned buzzed.

He quickly picked it up, silently reading the text he got.

As he was reading it, he shook his head in disdain and disappointment.

"God, I can't believe he's telling me this _Now._ After everything we discussed!" Alfred said this quietly to himself, deleting the text. He couldn't deal with his problems right now, the others would be arriving soon.

At that thought, he heard the first car pull up outside.

He quickly ran to get the door, putting the biggest grin on his face.

As he opened the door, his grin widened when he saw Ludwig and Feliciano standing there.

He quickly grabbed Feliciano in a big bear hug.

"Oh my god feli, I haven't seen you in forever!"

" Ve~It was just a week. And iv'e been busy." Feliciano said this, struggling to catch his breath.

Alfred quickly Put Him down "With what?" He asked curiously.

Feilciano just held his hand up, showing off his ring as an answer.

"Me and Ludwig are getting married!" He added excitingly.

Alfred's face of shock went to one of joy real quick.

"Woh man, That's awesome! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?"

"Well, actually, You're the first person to find out." Ludwig said, stepping into the conversation.

Alfred nodded thoughtfully at this.

Feliciano continued,

"And i decided i want you to be one of my grooms men. I know it sounds sudden, but we've been friends since freshman year and you always been one of me and Ludwigs biggest supporters~Ve." Feliciano said this with the biggest grin on his face, as if he already made up his mind.

"What!?" Alfred and Ludwig said this in unison.

"Oh but come on? I really don't think he'll feel up too it." Ludwig looked just as surprised as Alfred, because apparently Feliciano just now decided on this.

But Before Feliciano could respond, Alfred said,

"Oh, I would **_LOVE_** To be apart of your wedding" Alfred said, whipping away what Feliciano could only assume to be tears of joy.

"Ve~ This is going to be so fun!"

Ludwig just shook his head.

' _Mein gott, this isn't going end well at all.'_

But At that moment, They were interrupted from a annoyed voice from behind them.

"Now what the hell is going on in here? Are you bastards crying?"

They all looked up to see Lovino vargas standing in the wooden door with his arms crossed, Looking very irritated.

Behind him was Happy-go-lucky Antonio, Looking just as oblivious to Lovino's mood as ever.

Alfred was the first to speak.

"Er, he doesn't know yet, Does he?" Alfred said this timidly, as if Lovino would bite his head off any second.

"Know about what, Cheese burger bastard?"

"I have big news, Fratello!" Feliciano said this happily, totally ignorant to The fact Lovino probably Won't react so well to said news."Me and Ludwig are getting married!"

Lovino's face went From it's normal mildly annoyed expression, To complete and utter shock, To seething and livid anger.

His hands clutched to fist at his sides, His face contorted with anger. He clenched his jaw and just when he opened his mouth to probably scream profanities, Antonio stepped in grabbed his arm.

"it's okay Lovi, Just breath. I think we need to step outside for a second."

Lovino just nodded and Turned half way to follow Antonio, While gritting his teeth.

But before he could take a step in the opposite direction, He turned and opened his mouth again.

But again, he was silenced my Antonio.

"Nope, nope. You will regret anything you say right now Lovi. We are going to take a walk and then you can yell all you want."

Antonio turned to the others and said,"We'll be back in a minute." Before turning out the door, dragging Lovino with him.

Ludwig, Feliciano and Alfred were quiet for a full minute before they heard Angered screaming in the distance along with sound of someone punching a tree.

But before anyone could speak up, The door opened up to reveal Gilbert and Elizabeta standing there, Looking very confused.

"Hey, uh, What's with Lovino beating the shit out of a tree while screaming in what i assume is Italian? I asked Antonio, But he just shook his head and looked disappointed." Gilbert asked this, Looking like he was scared to know the answer.

"He's mad that Feliciano and Ludwig are getting married." Alfred said this nonchalantly, as if he just commented on the weather.

"Wait, what?" Elizabeta did a double take Before Grinning ear to ear and squealing delightfully.

"Oh my god! I love weddings. This is going to be amazing!"

Gilbert Looked like he was expecting this as he mumbled to himself,"Proposing near valentines day? Shit, he took my idea!"

"Did you say something, Gilbert?" Elizabeta said, Barely distracted from her Joy and not hearing what Gilbert actually said.

"Um, anyway, Do you guys know when the others will arrive? How many people still coming?" Gilbert said this, Trying to change the subject.

"Well, Kiku said He'll be here any minute and Mathias is just leaving the airport now." Alfred said this, Putting his phone away.

Gilbert and Elizabeta Raised their eyebrows when Alfred mentioned Kiku and gave him Obvious smirks.

"Okay amigos, I think Lovino is good now." Antonio said, Coming back inside with Lovino trailing behind him.

Lovino just looked at Ludwig and Feliciano Before sighing angrily.

"I don't like, not one bit. You're an idiot fratellino. And if you hurt my brother, I'll kill you sauerkraut."

Before Ludwig could respond to that, A voice came from the door.

"Hello everyone, i hope i'm not late. Also I ran into Mathias here, so here he is."

Of course it was kiku, Standing there shyly.

At that moment, Mathias pushed past Kiku, Entering the room with a loud,"Who missed me?!" All the while He wore the biggest grin on his face.

Of course, Alfred and Gilbert ran up to greet him.

"How was Europe? Did you meet any cool people? What was it like?" Alfred and Gilbert asked excitedly.

Mathias, seeing their enthusiasm, Jumped into story mode.

"Oh man, it was so awesome! I saw so many cool places and even met a little Norwegian hottie at my university. Although he ignore any moves i try to make."

Mathias mumbled the last part to himself thoughtfully.

"Okay, Okay, Are we going get this party started or no?" Antonio said, stepping in.

Alfred just seemed to remember the party as he said,"Oh yeah! I have so many party ideas and party games! It's going be so fun!"

Feliciano seemed pleased by the idea of games."Ve~ I love party games! What are we going do first?"

Alfred thought about this before saying,"Good question, Feli. I already know what were going to do first, But I still need to bring the snacks and drinks in. Ludwig, I'm going need your strength to help me carry them."

Ludwig just rolled his eyes before following Alfred to help him.

After watching Ludwig walk out, Feliciano turned to Mathias and Kiku.

"I almost forget to tell you guys! Me and Ludwig are engaged!"

Mathias Reaction was, of course, spontaneous joy."Wow! That's amazing! I wanna go to your guys wedding! But I got school." Mathias said the last bit sadly.

Kiku seemed Unsurprised."I already knew. I saw your and Ludwig's rings."

"But why didn't you mention it?" Feliciano asked, Confused.

But kiku just shrugged.

"Okay Guys, i'm back!"

Everyone turned to see Alfred coming back in, With Ludwig behind him, Carrying everything.

Alfred sat down on the nearby couch, While Ludwig just dropped everything next to the table.

Antonio came from the window and sat down before saying,"It looks like a blizzard is coming, what if we're snowed in?"

Alfred just scoffed,"Please, we have plenty of food and water to last a while. There's even a back up generator.

That seemed to relieve everyone's worries, Except for Lovino's."Oh Great! Trapped in a cabin in the woods, at night! It's like every horror movie ever. Watch, I bet there's a crazy ax killer outside right now!"

"It's okay Lovi, You'll be fine. I won't let a crazy ax killer get you!" Antonio said this, Hugging onto Lovino.

Lovino just shrugged him off before saying,"I am not scared of some idiot with an ax!"

"Okay you two, Lets get back to what i have planned!" Alfred said, interrupting Lovino and Antonio.

Everyone turned to Alfred and sat down around the table.

"Okay, everyone. We are going to play a game called 'Never have i ever.' It's a drinking game where someone says Something they have never done and anyone who has done it has to take a drink. You go first, Kiku."

Kiku looked around before starting."Okay..Never have i ever...Had a crush on a close friend."

Everyone looked around at each other before drinking.

Kiku looked disgruntled at this,"Really? All of you?"

Alfred Just laughed before saying,"Oh kiku, You have no idea. My turn now!"

And so the game went.

- ** _A few hours later_**.

Feliciano's eyes Opened slowly and he looked around. He was Currently lying on the floor, In a pile of his own drool.

He slowly sat up and looked around the room. The others were also passed out, in various places around the room.

 _What happened?_ He thought to himself. He couldn't remember anything after they started playing that game.

He stood up slowly, feeling kinda dizzy. After gaining his balance, He turned and woke up Lovino, Who was cuddling next Antonio.

Lovino sat straight up and said,"Shit! What happened? Why don't i remember anything?"

Feliciano just shrugged and said, "I dunno. I just woke and i don't really remember anything either. i think we should wake the others up."

Lovino looked around before saying,"I Don't think that's necessary. They're already Waking up." As he said this, He pointed to the others, who were beginning to stir.

Alfred and Antonio both sat up with a yawn, waking up Gilbert and Elizabeta in the process.

Gilbert Looked around and said,"Woh, What even happened? Why was i sleeping?"

Elizabeta looked super confused."Yeah, what happened? It's all just a blur. Were Those drinks spiked?"

"I don't think so. At least not by me." Alfred said. As he said this, Kiku and Mathias began to wake up.

Kiku looked around and said,"Did i fall asleep? I'm sorry if i did."

"No, no. It's okay, we all did." Alfred said, Looking around.

Feliciano also looked around the room, a second time and came to a sudden realization.

"Wait! Wait! Where's Ludwig?!"

This got everyone's attention. He was right. Ludwig was nowhere to be seen in the entire room.

Feliciano began to panic.

"I don't even Know. Did he leave? We wouldn't, would he?" Gilbert asked, Standing up, Looking around for his little brother.

"We need to look for him. Maybe he went outside?" Alfred suggested.

"Okay Guys, Let's go check. Don't worry, Ludwig is tough. I bet he just went for a walk." It was Mathias who said this suggested this.

"IN A BLIZZARD?!" Feliciano started yelling and hyperventilating.

"Don't worry Feli, We'll go look and find him." Antonio said, comforting.

As he said this, The others stood up and got their coats.

But when Feliciano stood up, Antonio turned to him and said,"No Feli, I think you need to sit down and calm yourself right now."

Lovino sat down silently next to Feliciano as the other's walked out.

After they left, Lovino patted Feliciano on the back and said,"I'm sure the Kraut breath is fine, fratellino."

Feliciano didn't respond and Lovino didn't say anything else.

They sat in silence for a minute before The door opened and in stepped in the others, shivering and cold.

"We didn't see him, but we're going to look some more after we get some more coats and gloves." Alfred said this walking up to the armoire on the other end of the room.

As he opened the armoire, He jumped back and screamed as Ludwig's Body tumbled out.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!** **ಠﭛಠ The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for reading and remember, Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oka**_ **y. Here's the next chapter!** ^o^ **Sorry it took so long, i Hoped to have had it up by monday, but i had to catch up on a lot of schoolwork . But anyway, here it is now. And like always, reviews are appreciated, and thanks to whom left a review on the previous chapter.** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **It really means alot to see someone take time to actually review** (◠﹏◠). **Anyway, Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Alfred screamed and Jumped back in shock as Ludwig's body fell to the floor. Ludwig didn't move and appeared to be not breathing.

Lovino and Feliciano, having heard the scream, quickly came to see what had happened. Lovino paled at the sight and covered his mouth in shocked silence, looking incredulously at scene in front of him.

Where Ludwig had fallen, a small pool of blood was beginning to form underneath his head, staining his hair and his clothing red.

Feliciano Stood there in horrified silence, The look on his face told that his world had come crashing down around him. The blood drained from his face and tears swelled in his eyes, running down his cheeks. But he did nothing to wipe them away. He appeared to be going into shock. He couldn't believe nor comprehend what he was seeing.

Also having heard the scream, The others had ran in, looking to see the cause of distress. When they saw Ludwig's pale and lifeless body laying there, their shock and worry was immediate.

Gilbert was the first to respond, though. As soon as he had seen Ludwigs still form, he had ran over to him, kneeling down next to him and began to try and shake him awake.

"LUDWIG?! MEIN GOTT, WAKE UP!" Gilbert began to panic, turning to the others he said "WHATS WRONG WITH MY BROTHER? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!?" Gilbert looked like he was going break down into hysterics any second.

Alfred spoke up for the first time "I don't know, I just opened the armoire and he fell out! I Don't know how he got in there or anything!" Alfred said this, gripping his hair and beginning to panic.

Her emergency training kicking in, Elizabeta snapped out of her momentary shock an rushed over to Ludwig and Gilbert.

Quickly, she checked his vitals before looking at his apparent head injury, assessing the severity of the wound.

Upon closer examination of the head injury, she turned and said "It looks like a serious blow to Pterion area of his skull. This would have ruptured his middle meningeal artery, It would have Killed him almost instantly." She said the last part with difficultly, nearly choking up. But she forced herself to stay composed and serious.

Upon hearing this, Feliciano Broke from his silent horror-struck stance. He rushed over to Ludwig, pushing the others out of the way.

Feliciano stated shaking Ludwig, trying to get him to respond, to wake up and tell everyone he was fine.

"NO! Ludwig can't die! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! NO! WAKE UP LUDWIG! MOVE, BREATH, JUST GIVE ME A SIGN! He can't be dead!" At this point, Elizabeta and Mathias stepped in and grabbed Feliciano by the arms, pulling him back from the body.

"Stop, Feliciano. You can't move the body like that! You have to calm down." Elizabeta said this, understanding how upset he must be, but needing to keep things from getting further out of control. Gilbert was starting to break down, too.

Hearing the term 'body' only upset Feliciano more. At first he fought against the hands trying to pry him away from Ludwig but soon his hysteria took over and he gave up, falling to the ground in a sniffling, sobbing heap.

"No, he can't be dead! We were going to get married a-and we going to be happy.." Feliciano said this with less energy, sobbing and getting choked up on his words.

Lovino stood Feliciano up and helped him to the couch to sit down.

After Feliciano was seated, Elizabeta looked around before saying "This obviously wasn't an accident. I seriously doubt Ludwig would fall and hit his head like that."

Gilbert stood up in protest, Snapping out of his grief and looking surprised at what Elizabeta was saying.

"Woh, Are you saying someone did this? That's impossible!Who would do this? Who knows what happened when we were all passed out? We don't even remember anything." He said, in disbelieve.

Elizabeta listened, Taking all Gilbert had to say into consideration.

"Okay yes, that's true. But that also proves that this was an act of intentional violence."

When the others looked confused, she elaborated. "We don't remember anything, the drinks were obviously spiked with some kind of knock out drug. Now, why would someone do that unless they were trying to get away with something while we were all out? Someone here spiked the drink and did this. The only question is who and why?"

They looked around at each other, suspicious and unsure. Someone here killed Ludwig.

Mathias looked down at his feet, Looking ashamed of something. Elizabeta quickly noticed this and turned to him.

"What is it Mathias? What do you know?"

Mathias looked around at the others, particularly at the grief stricken Feliciano before taking a deep breath and blurting out "OKAY! I DID IT! I spiked the drinks! But i didn't kill Ludwig, i swear! It was just suppose to be a fun party drug to get us a little buzzed. It wasn't suppose to knock us out completely! I'm just as clueless as you guys about what happened."

The others looked in disbelieve at this, shocked. Elizabeta just closed her eyes while rubbing her temples, as if she had a major head. "Oh my god Mathias,You idiot you should know better then to mess with drugs!"

Mathias looked hurt by her comment, looking more ashamed.

Elizabeta sighed before continuing "Look Mathias, Your lucky that i'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I really don't think you killed Ludwig, but you better know you're largely responsible. God, Know we don't even what happened to him. We can't be sure if this was murder or not unless we have a weapon or something."

At the mention of a weapon, Feliciano's eyes widened as if he just remembered something.

A faint memory came to him. One that shook him to his very core.

As quick as lighting, No longer shaky, Felciano got up and ran to to the love seat on the other side room.

He then started moving the cushions out of the way, digging around for something. The others were puzzled by his behavior, Just a minute ago he couldn't even think clearly!

Until he felt something hard and cold. He pulled it out from under a cushion, looking at it in horror.

It was a brass colored bookend, Probably metal or some other hard material. And it was covered in dark wet blood.

Feliciano dropped it to the ground with a shriek, His eyes full of disbelieve.

The others looked at the bookend and Feliciano, Shocked. How did he know about the weapon, or were it was?

Feliciano on the other hand, looked more petrified then ever, as if he couldn't go on anymore.

Looking around the room at the others, at Ludwig's still body and back to bookend, he said with guilt and hesitation

"I did it, I killed Ludwig."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I put an update on the alice thing in this one because that whole plot kinda ties in with the valentines party one. Anyway, This chapter is extra long and there's a big reveal in this one!** ≧◡≦ **Anyway, I hope you guys like and please review!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Alice tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in the reception room of the d.n.a lab. She eventually had decided that she had to know who Alfred's father was, Ivan's words finally getting to her.

She looked at her watch aggravated by both the wait and noise of fluorescent lights buzzing above and People trying to calm their crying babies.

That's the reason most people came. To figure out the father of their _baby._ Maybe she should have done this back then? So at least Alfred would grow up knowing who his real father was. Not that she doubted it was Francis.

She was currently at a private facility because she wanted to keep it discreet. She still hadn't told Francis, nor did she want to. But if The results didn't turn out like she hoped, she would have to eventually.

She had even plan to come at the time she did, Alfred was gone at a party and Francis got caught up in business. But she still didn't have much time due the fact that it was valentine's day and Francis wanted to spend the evening with her.

At that moment, she heard someone call her name.

"Alice Bonnefoy-Kirkland?"

At that, she stood up and went to meet the one who would be in charge of doing the genetic test and would be making sure to keep it under wrap.

"Yes? Are you Dr. Heinz? The one I talked to over the phone?" Alice asked curiously, even though it probably was.

"Yes I am." She said this with a smile as she outstretched her hand.

As Alice and her shook hands, she continued. "Let's talk in my office, I understand that the reason you're here is rather personal."

"Of course. Let's talk about there." Alice said, following after her.

Her Office was just down the hall, so it wasn't long walk.

Once inside, she looked around.

The room was relatively small, almost cozy. The walls were a solid dark maroon color, the wall were also covered in plenty of diagrams and posters showing the different structures of chromosomes and what-not. There was two chairs infront of a wooden desk on the other side of the room, infront of a window. Doctor Heinz desk was very organized. Not a single paper out of place.

As Alice took a seat, Dr. Heinz began speaking.

"So I understand you're here to find out if your husband is the father of your son, correct?"

"Yes, sent in some hair samples yesterday. I want to know when I will get the results."

Alice was able to get some hair from their combs, Although she hoped they wouldn't notice them out of place.

"Well the test doesn't take too long, but we do redo the test multiple times to make sure their is no mistakes. Also , i would like to ask you if you plan on telling your husband at all?"

"Of course, If Alfred isn't his son, I would have to tell him" Alice said this, almost annoyed by the thought that she would keep something like that from Francis.

"Well, I must ask. You mention you know who the other possible father is. Usually, If their is any hatred or such between the possible fathers , it deters the mother from telling, especially after so many years of one raising the child."

Alice almost felt as if she was being judged for cheating, for letting Francis believe that Alfred was his son when she never truly knew. God, she felt like a terrible mother.

For the past few days she could almost feel everyone's eyes on her, thinking badly about her, despite the fact no one knew. She was becoming paranoid.

Dr. Heinz continued "Well, I can assure you the results should be back in a week. Is that soon enough for you..?"

 _Was is soon_ _enough to prepare yourself for what you might have to tell your husband?_ Alice knew that's what she was getting at.

"Yes, that would be fine." In a week, Alice would have left with Francis for a vacation In south america. So if she has to tell him...Well at least she got to spend a few romantic days together before their marriage is put through absolute hell. And if she doesn't have to tell him..well they can continue their vacation with Francis never having to know.

"Well then, I think that should wrap up our meeting unless you have anymore questions?" When Alice shook her no, she continued. "Well then, it was nice meeting you and i wish you the best of luck."

As Alice was exiting the building, she keep thinking to herself what she was going to do if it was Ivan's child. Would she tell him? Would she have to?

As she was walking through the parking lot, thinking to herself, she was looking down at her feet and not looking out where she was going.

She was distracted from her train of thought when she crashed into someone, falling to the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going, Kirkland." Said a voice in a deep Russian accent. She looked up to spot, Of course, Ivan there.

He smiled as he offered her a hand. Ignoring it, she pulled herself up and said with a scowl "What the bloody hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

His smile turning more twisted, he said "What does it matter? Looks like you're finally taking my advice. How nice, I might be a father to another child soon."

Alice simply said, her voice full of venom " I am not doing this for your benefit, or anyone else's. I'm doing this because I want to know. Who even said I would tell you what the results are?"

Ivan chuckled cruelly before leaning in and quietly saying "I think i'll figure out the answer when i see Francis packing his bags and leaving."

Getting fed up with his antics, she responded with "Well, you seem to be forgetting that you cheated on your wife. How is she and your children going to respond to that?"

That got to him. Snapping his jaw shut, he retorted "Well at least i didn't trick her into thinking she was the parent of my child without actually knowing."

"Listen here you egotistical asshole, Alfred isn't your son! When the test results come back, it will only prove that!" With that statement, Alice turned and left, not even bothering to look back.

Once in her car, she drove off, resisting the urge to run Ivan over.

God, those results better come back positive.

- **Back at the cabin**

Everyone looked at Feliciano in shock.

Elizabeta stepped up cautiously to Him before gently saying "What do you mean you killed Ludwig? Did you start remembering stuff? Do you actually remember killing him?"

Feliciano looked down, ashamed in his eyes before saying "Not exactly, But i remember yelling at him. I was real angry about something. What would even be angry about?! I'm never angry at Ludwig. Next thing i remember is holding the bookend."

Elizabeta nodded at this before asking "Well that doesn't actually prove it...But do you remember Ludwig getting at all violent? Maybe if you did hit him, It was in self defense."

He just shook his head wistfully "No, not at all. I remember he just took it. He didn't even try to calm me down."

Lovino then jumped into the conversation "Well that doesn't mean my brother actually killed him, does it?"Lovino said, jumping into the conversation, hopeful that is brother was innocent. Elizabeta just shook her head. "We don't know for sure, but as soon the storm has calmed down and I can actually get a call out from here, I'm going to have call the police and report everything iv'e heard and seen."

"What? No way! Everything is going to point to Feliciano being the killer and he'll get arrested for a crime I know he would never commit." Lovino said this, angry and defensive.

"Look Lovino, it's my duty to report everything. I really think Feliciano would be fine. Especially since the chief of police is your g-" Lovino interrupted her, sick of what she was saying. "It's not going help Just because our grandfather is chief of police. It's gonna look like murder anyway."

"We could just not...mention that Feliciano claims to remember getting angry at Ludwig, or holding the weapon." It was Alfred who said this.

Everyone turned looked at him, some actually seemed to consider it.

"What? No! What if i did kill him? You guys can't break the law just to cover for me!" Feliciano said, Outraged by the very thought.

"Yes, We cannot do that. That would be breaking so many laws. We can't just hold our self's above the law! I could lose my job!" Elizabeta added, looking upset.

Lovino turned to her, seething with anger. "Fuck your job! My brother could spend his life in prison!"

Alfred then said "Listen Liz, do you really want to put Feliciano behind bars. You know he wouldn't kill Ludwig."

"Okay then, what about the weapon then? That has His finger prints on it. You can't just act like he didn't touch it, It will look suspicious." Elizabeta said, challenging their crazy idea.

"We could hide the weapon. What if we made it look like he fell and hit his head?" It was Lovino who said this.

"Hell no! We can't do that! Do you even hear yourself right now?" Elizabeta said, disgusted.

"Look, Nothing will bring Ludwig back now. We should be stopping Feliciano from having his life ruined further." Mathias said, taking Lovino's side. The other's nodded in agreement.

Elizabeta sighed "Are you guys really going to go through with this?" When she saw the others nod, she continued "Fine. But if we're gonna do this, we doing this right. No mistakes. Antonio and Kiku, I'm going need your guy's help. We'll take him outside and make it look like he slipped on the ice." But before she could do any of this, Feliciano spoke up for the first time in a while.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I might have killed him! I Can't go through with this!" Feliciano then turned to glare at Gilbert "And I can't believe you would either. Ludwig is your brother." Feliciano said this, With an look on his face Gilbert never seen before. It hurt how much shame Gilbert felt, but he wanted to protect Feliciano too.

Mathias then stepped in, Trying to calm Him down and having him take a seat down at the couch.

The others went to help Elizabeta with her plan.

Lovino turned to Alfred and casually asked "And since when do you even care what happens to Feliciano or Ludwig?"

Alfred simply said "Believe or not, i do care about Feliciano. He's one of my best friends. Ludwig too. It's really tragic."

Lovino Chuckled with out humor. "Ha, you act like the kraut breath was-" But with that, Lovino cut himself off. With those words, a memory came flooding back to him.

A memory of the party. First, a Memory of Alfred and Ludwig arguing with each other. They both seemed very upset.

Then, later, a memory of some of something something so atrocious and messed up, it made Lovino want to punch something. Specifically Alfred.

Shocked, Lovino looked up at Alfred with anger in his eyes.

"Yo-you bastard! You were having an affair with Ludwig!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!** ಠﭛಠ


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, i was hoping to make this chapter longer but i guess i couldn't. But here this chapter is, kinda early. But anyway, Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter, you guys are the best!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Worried, Alfred looked around to see if anyone overheard Lovino's accusation. When he saw that no one had, he turned back to Lovino and quietly said "Look dude, I don't know what you're talking about but I thin-" Lovino cut him off, not wanting to hear his lies.

"Don't you dare lie to me, bastard. I remember it clearly now. You were _kissing_ him. Ha, this explains so fucking much! For the past few months, you've been overly clingy with Ludwig and Feliciano. But I guess you were just in it for the potato bastard." Lovino said this, looking like he wanted to kill Alfred, or even go stab Ludwig a few times to make sure he was actually dead.

Alfred scoffed at his accusations before saying "Wow, i'm surprised you remember so much." He raised an eyebrow before continuing"And besides, we were all drugged. I could have been kissing _you,_ for all we know."

Lovino laughed mockingly at this. "Your not my _type_. And besides, I know what I saw."

Alfred then sarcastically said "Oh that's right, Your type is the cute Spanish dude kind. And anyways, I think I would remember kissing Ludwig."

Lovino, getting feed up said "Uh huh, So if you're so sure that i'm wrong, i'll just go ask the others if they remember anything similar." As he said this, he turned to leave.

But Alfred grabbed him by the arm, making him halt before saying "Okay, okay. I'll explain. Just listen." Lovino simply shook his arm off before turning to face him and to hear him out.

"Okay then, tell me everything. And don't fucking lie to me." Lovino said, not in the mood for any shit.

Alfred took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, Ludwig and I were having an affair. But please don't be mad at Ludwig! It was going on for a few months and he felt horrible!"

This just seemed to piss Lovino off more. "Oh, so it was only going on for a few _months?_ I guess that makes it all better! And he felt _bad?_ About cheating on my brother? How considerate of him!"

Alfred just hung his head in shame before saying "Look, I feel terrible. It's not like I did it just to hurt Feliciano."

Lovino just nodded angrily "Yeah, Okay. Try explaining that to him after I go tell him."

At this, Alfred's head shot up and he stopped Lovino before he could turn to go inform Feliciano.

"Look man, you really don't want to do that." He said, worried.

Lovino turned to him and snapped "And why is that? So you don't have to look your friend in the eyes and admit you were sleeping with his fiance? To save yourself some guilt?"

"No, not at all! Just look at Felicaino right now. He's in absolute hell. This would only hurt him more." As Alfred said this, he seemed genuinely worried for Feliciano.

"He deserves to know!" Lovino said, not convinced.

"Okay, look at this way. Part of the reason everyone believes he is innocent is because he has no reason to murder. But throw the fact I was kissing Ludwig, the fact we were having an affair and BAM! Then there's motivation and suddenly Feliciano yelling at Ludwig and holding that bookend make sense. You'll only make your brother look more guilty."

Lovino seemed to consider this a moment before saying "Fine, I won't tell him. But remember this asshole, I'm only doing this for him. As for you, you better watch watch your back."

At that moment, the others came back in.

Elizabeta cleared her throat before speaking. "Ahem. Okay, we've set it up outside so it appears that Ludwig fell and hit his head on a rock outside. With my expertise in the field of police investigation and with our combined effort, we might be able to pull this off with out ending up in a jail cell.

But of course, even with Elizabeta's reassurance, no one looked pleased at the fact they were going to be able to cover up a murder. They knew what they were doing was messed up and twisted.

Feliciano just looked down, sickened with himself. They were covering up a crime. A crime he probably committed. He wasn't sure if he would be able live with himself.

Elizabeta continued. "We'll need to match our stories up for when the police question us separately. And no giving out unnecessary details. Just stick to want they want to know. "

This is when Gilbert spoke up, The grief still obvious in his voice. "And what are we suppose to tell them, exactly?"

"We tell them that Ludwig went outside because he forgot something in his car, but he slipped on ice and hit his head on a rock. No more, no less. Also, I know this is a very difficult thing to do, but _NO ONE_ breaks. If you crack, we all go down with you 'cause the police will be questioning us hard and you have to _keep. It. Together **.**_ It's like ride or die right now." Elizabeta said this in all seriousness.

"So when do we call the police? Are you able to get cell service yet?" Kiku asked this.

"As soon as I make sure you guys are clear on the plan. Do you guys understand?" When they nodded, she continued. "Okay, First I need to make sure everything is set up properly outside and then I make the call." As Elizabeta said this, she turned and went outside.

Everyone waited inside, quietly while she went to check.

But not even 30 seconds had past when they heard the scream.

Of course, they got up and ran outside as fast as they could, Gilbert leading the way.

When they got out there, they saw Elizabeta staring down at the snow covered ground. Right where Ludwig's body previously was. He was gone. Not a trace of him as far as they could see. It was like he had vanished, leaving nothing behind but the red blood stained snow.

* * *

 **Hahah, Another cliffhanger.** ಠﭛಠ


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's the next chapter. But before I continue, I just need to mention something about Kiku's parents so it doesn't blow you guys off your feet when you read it. Japan (Along with the other asian nations, excluding hong kong for reasons i'll explain later) was adopted in this story. They were adopted by nyo china and russia (Go ahead and rejoice rochu shippers XD) They reasons why I genderbent china will be explain later. But anyway's here's the story!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Elizabeta turned to them, the calm facade she held all night now broken."He's gone. I don't see any sign of him. No foot prints or trails." She said this, baffled by the thought.

"This is impossible! He couldn't have just vanished." Alfred said, just as confused as the others. Elizabeta nodded at this before adding."Of course he didn't vanish. He either was taken by someone or he was actually alive and he left on his own."

As this conclusion dawned on the others, they began to panic.

"What is he was taken? We could be next to die!" "What if he's alive and he tells the police we tried to cover up his death?" "I don't want to die or end up in jail!"

Soon everyone was hysterical and was freaking out about their current situation. _What was going to happen? Were they gonna be next to die? Or would the police just arrest them all?_

Elizabeta took a deep breath, attempting to regain her composure and be the voice of reason.

"Listen guys, you guys need to calm down! panicking will get us nowhere! Now listen up, I have a new plan." Elizabeta snapped at them, making them shut up almost immediately.

When they were quiet and gave their undivided attention, she continued."It's too late to go back now. We already set up a fake death scenario. If we tell the cops, not only will It look like feliciano killed Ludwig but on top of that, we tried to cover it up. Also, we don't have anyway to disprove the fact that one of us could of hide the body to the cops."

Lovino then interrupted, asking"Well then, what are we suppose to do? Tell them Ludwig just disappeared?"

Elizabeta just smiled with out any humor to it. "Exactly. First we say that Antonio fell and got hurt and we sent Ludwig for help, but he never came back. It's snowing and dark, so it won't be to unbelievable." Antonio interrupted, confused."But i'm not hurt at all?"

She just looked at him before pushing him down, causing him to land on the ground with a thud, hitting his back and arm."Ow, That hurt!"

She looked at him apologetically."Sorry, but now you'll have bruises to prove it. When they ask how you got hurt, say that you tripped backwards over the table in the cabin and knocked yourself unconscious." as she said this, she helped him up.

When Antonio nodded in agreement, she said."Good, are we all clear? We stick to the same story, do not add unnecessary details and no one cracks. I'm making the call now."

 **-At the police station.**

Police chief Roma Vargas was sitting in his office when suddenly, Roderich Edelstein opened the door and came in.

"What is it Edelstein?" He didn't even bother to look up when he entered.

"Sir, we have an emergency call from the Kirkland cabin. There was a party, but It appears that someone went missing in the blizzard, although we don't know who yet."

Roma just looked up at Roderich and said,"Well then, send some officers up there and have a search and rescue. Come on boy, this is standard procedure. I think you can handle that on your own with out my help." He said this with a laugh.

Roderich just looked at him gravely before continuing,"Sir, I wanted to inform you because it was actually Elizabeta who placed the call. Not only that, but your grandsons were at that party."

This got Roma's attention real quick. Standing up, he said,"Wait. My grandsons were at the party and now someones missing? I need to get over there and make sure my Grandchildren are safe. Roderich, you don't need to worry about this case. I'll handle this one."

But Roderich wasn't in agreement with that one."Well, actually sir, I was hoping to go and make sure Elizabeta was okay. If you don't mind, I would like to help."

Roma looked at him and for the first time, noticed how worried he looked. The look in his eyes showing that he cared for Elizabeta almost as much as Roma cared for his Grandchildren.

He just nodded."Fine, you can come help me with this one. Let's go."

When they arrived at the cabin, they could them waiting outside, pacing nervously. As they pulled in, the group looked up.

As Roma got out of the car, he was relieved to see that both of his grandsons appeared to be okay. As the other officers started questioning the other's he ran up and pulled his Lovino and Feliciano into a tight hug.

"Thank god you two are alright. I was so worried!" But when he looked down and saw the look of absolute grief on his younger grandson, his worry only increased."Whats wrong Feliciano? What happened?"

Feliciano couldn't even form a coherent respond. Instead he broke into to tears, sobbing."I-it's Ludwig. H-he's gone." Before Roma could ask any more questions, Elizabeta came over to them, followed by a relieved looking Roderich and a still too mournful Gilbert to be bothered by roderich.

"I wouldn't ask him too many questions, chief. Ludwig's the one that's missing and Feliciano is extremely torn up right now." He nodded understandingly, not knowing the real reason why Elizabeta didn't want Feliciano to be questioned at the moment.

Roma turned to Elizabeta, still holding on to his grandson."How did he go missing? I need the full story."

"Well, you see, the party was fine until Antonio over there" She nodded to where Antonio sat, being questioned along with Mathias and Kiku, Before continuing "tipped over a table and knocked himself unconscious like the klutz he is. Anyway, we were worried he had seriously hurt himself, but we weren't able to cellphone service or anything. So Ludwig decided to go out and find help but he never came back. We tried texting him, telling him that Antonio came through and appeared to be fine but we didn't get any response."

Roma just nodded, not appearing to question the word of one his most loyal officers."Well, we have the story now. So we'll send a search team to go look for Ludwig look for Ludwig. But in the mean time, i'm gonna need you guys down at the station for additional questions. I know you guy's already had a rough night, but it's basic procedure."

"It's okay, we'll answer as many questions as possible to help find Ludwig." Elizabeta said in faked sincerity.

 **-Later at the police station.**

They had been questioned for some time now, it almost 5:00 in the morning. Roma apologized for keeping them so long, but it took awhile to question them all individually.

Alfred's parents actually showed up a little bit ago, having heard the news and being worried about their son. He was currently sitting with them.

Kiku called his parents, but only his mother came. His father got caught up in business. It didn't really bother him. He and Ivan weren't that close anyway.

Feliciano had been crying the whole time, even after his tears dried up and his eyes were red and puffy, he cried.

Gilbert was currently being comforted by Antonio and Mathias.

But at that moment, Roma came from his office, having finished questioning Lovino.

"Feliciano, I need ask you a few questions now." As Roma said this, he sighed sadly. He knew how difficult this would be for Feli.

Feliciano just got up and silently followed him to his office. Once inside, he didn't say a word as he sat down. It hurt Roma to see his grandson like this, but he could only imagine what he was going through.

"So Feli, Ludwig went to search for help, correct?" Roma asked, trying to start with easy questions.

Feliciano just nodded.

"But he didn't come back?" Roma hoped this question would upset him too much.

"Yes, he went to go look for help after Antonio hurt himself, but he never came back." Feliciano's voice started to break towards the end of his sentence and tears started running down his face again. _God, he probably shed more tears tonight then in his whole life._

Feliciano moved his hand to wipe away his tears and in this action, Roma caught sight of Feliciano's silver engagement ring.

"Uh, Feli, what's that on your left hand?" Feliciano was thrown of by the question and looked down at his hand, remembering that he still hadn't told his family about him and Ludwig's engagement. But now, there wasn't going to be a wedding.

The tears now ran freely down Feliciano face and he repressed the urge to breakdown sobbing again. Instead, he said with a sniffle."Me and Ludwig were engaged. He proposed a few days ago. We actually planned to tell you today." Roma could see how just saying this made his grandson want to break down again. God, Roma hoped they we would find Ludwig.

"Okay, no further questions Feli. You're free to go." He said with a sigh.

Feliciano just walked out silently and went to go sit with lovino.

Elizabeta as currently talking to Roderich.

"God Elizabeta, you don't even know how worried I was. Poor Ludwig, I hope he's found." Roderich said this mournfully. He and Ludwig were actually kinda pals. "Yeah, just look at the state Feliciano is in. Gilbert too." Elizabeta said, worried.

"Yeah, even though he's kinda an asshole, I gotta admit how much he cares about his brother." Roderich said in agreement.

But at that moment, Roma came from his office with a mournful look on his face."Okay, I just been informed that due to the harsh conditions outside and how long isolated Ludwig would be in them, The search has gone from search and rescue to search and recovery."

The look of despair that came crashing down on feliciano's face was immediate. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what search and recovery was. He should have been expecting this but he still hoped that Ludwig would be found alive.

But at that moment another officer came rushing in with news."That won't be necessary, Chief. We found him."


	8. Chapter 8

**First! I am so, so sorry for not updating much sooner.** (◡﹏◡) **My laptop was out of commission for a bit, on top of that I had a TON of school work to do...Highschool is the worst. _ But anyway, heres the chapter. Also, since there was a tie in the poll, I had to have friend who was also reading the story to pick one . But anyway, here's the chapter. I'm pumped for this one 'cause I get to introduce a new character in this one...you'll see who.**

* * *

'We _found him.'_ These three little words sent hope flying though Feliciano's chest. _Maybe he was actually alive._ Feliciano wanted jump with joy. Maybe Ludwig, his fiance, his love, his entire life, was still here.

But his hope was fleeting, The next words to come from the officer's mouth sending him back into despair.

"We found him in a car crashed into a tree, a few miles away. He was pronounced D.O.A., dead on arrival." The officer said this in a cold, emotionless tone. Feliciano drowned at the voice of the officer, not wanting to hear anymore of it. The hopelessness of this entire situation made Feliciano want to scream.

Ludwig was gone, really dead. The first time he was found dead by his friends was enough to make Feliciano shattered beyond all repair, but then, to have hope he was alive, only to have come crashing down a second time. It was too much.

It seemed like years had passed since Ludwig and him was talking about their wedding, planning their future. But it was only yesterday since Ludwig was alive, happy and smiling with Feliciano.

He almost couldn't believe it. Feliciano knew there was no denying it, there wasn't any reason to hope he was still alive in the first place. Feliciano saw the wound, saw the blood, saw Ludwig lying there lifelessly. But still, he hoped...he hoped that Ludwig would come back to him.

This day would forever serve as the first of many reminders to Feliciano and the others that life could change in an instant, that your life could take a turn for the absolute worst at any given moment and there was no stopping that fact.

Upon hearing this,Gilbert broke down into tears again, Elizabeta trying to comfort him. Feliciano looked away, feeling as if he was as if he was going to break down again himself.

The others had looks of sadness and guilt. Roderich looked both saddened and surprised at this news, obviously not expecting him to be found dead.

But at that moment, the officer speaking was cut off by some other voice of authority.

"Okay officer, that's all we need to hear for now. These kids Obviously don't want to hear the gritty details." They looked up to spot a man who seemed quite young for the air authority he carried. He was quite short, with chin length blond hair and stern green eyes. He spoke with a slight Swiss accent and didn't appear to be a usual officer but he was clearly carrying a gun and he apparently held some amount of jurisdiction here.

Roderich and Elizabeta almost immediately recognized him as Vash Zwingli, one of the top detectives in the entire city, no _state_ and was chief Vargas's second hand man.

Roderich's mood turned from mournful to annoyed the moment he spot Vash, obviously not expecting him there.

"We don't appreciate being called kids, Zwingli. And what are you even doing here? I thought you were taking time off." Roderich said, with a bit too much attitude for Vash's liken.

While Vash looked at Roderich, just as annoyed as him, he seemed to weigh the pros and cons of smacking him. When he appeared to decide against it, he just sighed "I can call you what ever I please, and even though it's not your business, I'm done with my time off. I came back early when I heard about Beilschmidts death. It sounded kind of suspicious to me."

Elizabeta gulped and looked nervous along with the others who knew what really happened. Roderich on the other hand, looked puzzled."What do you mean 'suspicious'? The man got into a car crash in a blizzard and died." He looked to Feliciano apologetically."Kinda of simple."

Vash rolled his eyes."Its not for you to question. I'm the detective, not you." Roderich just grumbled unhappily at this. It was no secret that Roderich was envious of Vash's high rank.

"Well then, If you won't tell us, we should get going. I want to make sure Feliciano gets home safely." Elizabeta said, wanting to get out of there before Vash could ask too many questions.

"Well then, let me walk my grandsons out." Roma Vargas said, waltzing out of his office.

Feliciano and Lovino just solemnly nodded and followed him out, Elizabeta following. Soon Gilbert got up after her, Mathias and Antonio following to make sure he would be okay.

Alfred and Kiku having left with their families a few minutes before, Only Vash and Roderich remained.

After a moment of silence, Vash turned to Roderich."As I was saying, I need to get more details on what happened tonight. You were there, right?"

Roderich just shook his head before simply saying,"No, no I wasn't."

"I guess I should'a known, you're in a much better state then those kids."

Roderich just chuckled coldly at the use of the term 'kids'. "God, I wish I was there. Maybe I could have prevented this. If anything had happened to Elizabeta...I don't know what I would do.''

"Well you weren't there, so don't you dare start blaming yourself. And Elizabeta is fine...I know you love her, but she can take care of herself." Vash hesitated before mentioning Roderich's feelings for Elizabeta, not sure if that was a subject he even wanted to bring up.

"Is it really that obvious? I mean, It probably is, but even you know?" Roderich said, sighing.

Vash laughed out loud at this. A real laugh, almost as if he felt embarrassed for him."Yeah, even I noticed. I'm pretty sure half the town noticed."

He stopped laughing after a moment, noticing Roderich's abashed expression, his tone turning serious again."But seriously, why do you love her so much? She's with Gilbert. Why not just cut your losses and move on?"

Roderich just shook his head sadly."Well, as much as Gilbert annoys me, I'm happy shes happy. I try to move on..but Iv'e loved her since middle school. It's not that easy to get over something like that. But It's not like you would understand, Sir 'I don't need anyone'." Roderich said the last bit mockingly.

"You would be surprised how much I understand wanting to move on. But It's things like that that make me try and avoid having romantic feelings for anyone. To much pain."

Roderich seemed amused by this."And hows that plan going." Roderich said this, expecting some smartass answer.

Instead, Vash just looked up at the ceiling, quietly for a moment before saying."I don't know."

* * *

 **Yeah, seemed like a good place to end it. Man, I am glad to finally introduce Switzerland to the story! I hope I'm not writing him too out of character. But anyway, I just love writing Him and Roderich's interactions.** (ノ・ω・)ノ **Maybe some edelweiss later...?** **Meh, I'm more use to writing PruAus(Just look at some of my stories) But Edelweiss was one of my first hetalia ships.** ≧◡≦ **Anyway, I hope to update soon, maybe later this week. But anyway, Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciate!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	9. Chapter 9

It was currently the next day and Alfred was currently at home, sitting on the red living room couch and trying to calm himself. His parents picked him up from the police station. He had called them some time after talking to the cops at the station.

Now that he thought about it, he realized he must have interrupt his parents valentines evening. But he didn't think about that when he was scared and frighted at the station.

He was still shaken to the core due the events that transpired at the cabin, covering up a murder and lying to the cops. And someone found out about his and Ludwig's affair. He never meant for anyone to find out. He didn't want anyone else to find out, but now that Lovino knew, It probably won't stay a secret for long.

Alfred just hoped to avoid hurting Feli. He still cared about Feliciano. If he didn't, he wouldn't agreed to be apart of his wedding.

Looking back, Alfred remembered how much it hurt to agree to that. To find out about Ludwig marrying Feliciano. Because even though it was only sex to Ludwig, Alfred had feelings for him.

He shook his head in disgust at this thought. To have feelings for a engaged man. To a dead man, a dead man who's fiance would be mourning him. He was a awful person.

At that moment though, his brooding was interrupted."Is something wrong Alfred?" It was his mother, looking worried for him. He noticed that she's been on edge for the past few days. And although it was probably work related, she seemed more tense than before.

"No mom, I'm still just kinda in shock. I feel like it was my fault. If I hadn't thrown this party, none of this would have happened." This seemed to really worry Alice. She came and sat down beside him on the couch and put a protective arm around him.

"Listen Alfred, there is somethings in life that you have no control of. While it may haven't happened otherwise, it doesn't make you at fault. This was just a horrible, horrible accident. Sometimes bad situations sprout up from places you didn't intend them to." Alice said the last bit almost as if she wasn't talking about Alfred party anymore.

"Sounds like you're talking from experience."

Alice just chuckled."You would be surprised. I know I'm the best mom ever, but I had life before I had you...made some stupid mistakes in my youth."

Alfred rolled his eye mockingly."Wow, Alice Kirkland making mistakes? Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" He said this jokingly, chuckling along with Alice.

This is what Alfred liked about his relationship with his mother. That no matter what, he could tell her anything.

Then Alice seemed to remember something, a questioned, but she hesitated before asking.

"I don't want to ask to many hard questions..but when is the memorial?" Oh yeah, Alfred got a text a few hours ago from Elizabeta, telling him the time of the memorial. She also texted him to making sure he kept his mouth shut. He deleted those ones.

"Uh, It's actually later today. I should probably should get ready...I want to be there to make sure Gilbert and Feli are doing okay."

Alice nodded understandingly."Feliciano is a good kid, dim as he is, I hope he's doing okay."

Alfred just groaned."Probably not to well, I don't think anyone is okay."

- **Later**

The gang was currently at the coffee house, meeting up before the memorial. They sat there, silent for the most part. only Elizabeta actually eating, chewing on some cookies. They still couldn't believe Ludwig was dead. It had been two days, but it was hard to believe he was gone. Elizabeta knew Ludwig since he was toddler, through Gilbert.

Antonio, and Mathias knew Ludwig since he was young also through Gilbert. Alfred on the other hand, met him through kiku. Kiku was one of Ludwig's first friends, and was also a friend of Feliciano before the two even met. Thinking about how well connected the group was, its weird Feliciano and Ludwig didn't even met up until High school.

But then again, the gang didn't come together like how they were now until high school and college.

While sitting there, Antonio checked his watch. He did a double take, surprised."Wow...It's been almost an hour and Feliciano still isn't here." This got the others attention quickly.

"You're right...where the hell is my brother?" Lovino said, checking his phone, both annoyed and worried.

"Maybe we should stop by his apartment and make sure he's doing okay..?" It was Elizabeta who suggested this, starting to worry herself.

Gilbert agreed, wanting to make sure nothing happened to him."Yeah, we should go and check...maybe we shouldn't have left him only like this." The others nodded in agreement as they got up and followed him out. Elizabeta stopped to grab some more cookies."I need these..."

Once at his apartment, Lovino didn't even bother to knock. He just pulled out the spare key hidden above the door frame and let himself and the others in.

Once inside, it wasn't hard to spot Feliciano. He was curled up on the couch, watching looking at something on a laptop. He looked up, not seeming surprised by their entrance.

"Feliciano, what are you doing here? The memorial starts soon." Elizabeta said, relieved he was okay, but annoyed a bit.

Feliciano looked back to the screen, a sad smile on his face."I was looking at some pictures Ludwig had on his laptop. There's a lot of me and him. I haven't even seen some of these." He continued to look at the said pictures on the laptop, a small grin still on his face. The others just joined him, wanting to see.

Lovino and Gilbert took a seat beside him on the couch Elizabeta, Antonio and Mathias stood behind the couch, looking over his shoulder.

The picture on the screen was of Ludwig and Feliciano at the beach. The sun was setting over the water, the first bits of a purple twilight creeping up from the horizon. The beach looked mostly vacant, with the exception of some people still swimming in the water. Ludwig was sunburned and Feliciano was pouting over something.

Feliciano actually remembered that day. It was last summer. It a real dog day, with soaring temperatures. In an effort to escape the heat in a fun way, Feliciano suggested they go to the beach. Of course Ludwig had forgotten to bring sun screen and suffered the consequences, unlike Feliciano, who didn't suffer from sunburn as bad as he did, with his dark olive toned skin.

Feliciano was pouting because a dog actually came up and stole his ice cream. Ludwig laughed at this, thinking it was funny or cute. Feliciano then playfully hit him in the shoulder, only to regret it when he winced in pain due to the previously mentioned sunburn. But other than those two things, it was a happy day. They were there for a few hours, Swimming, playing catch or even just relaxing in each others arms on the beach. They got some weird or disgusted looks, but Feliciano ignored them, not letting anything ruin his day.

"Is it all just pictures on here?" Alfred asked, snapping Feliciano out of the warm memory that felt of sand under your feet and smelt of saltwater in the air, back into harsh and stone cold reality.

"Um, no. There's videos too, I already watched some." They were simple videos, mostly funny or cute short clips Ludwig had taken around the house, a lot of them featured Feliciano. Just by looking at these pictures and videos, one could just tell how much Feliciano was the center of Ludwig's life.

Speaking of videos, the very next file happened to be a video. Looking at the date, it was February 13th, the day before the valentines party. Curious, Feliciano didn't hesitate before pushing play.

It was Ludwig. He was sitting in the living room, on the couch.

But unlike in the other photos and videos, Ludwig looked nervous in this one, constantly glancing around to make sure no one was watching him.

"Okay, camera on. To Feliciano or anyone watching this, if you're currently watching this, then somethings happened. I just hope _he_ doesn't find this footage and destroys it." Ludwig looked around nervously again."I have had stalker for the past few days. He's always watching. I don't know who he is, but I know he has ill intents. I think he's waiting, bidding his time. He could be watching me now."

Another glace to both sides."He's always following me in public, I just know it. I'll see a shadow just out my line of sight, Or a figure will hide when I look behind me in the store. I'll hear footsteps a couple meters behind me when I walk to my car at night, only to stop when I turn and look around." As Ludwig said this, he shivered, obviously disturbed.

It frighted Feliciano to see Ludwig like this. Ludwig was always tough and strong, never afraid.

Ludwig continued."I may not know who it is, but I think I know who he works for. Recently, I discovered a secret the powerful families of this town is keeping. The Kirkland and the Braginski families are keeping a secret so big, it would change everything if it got out. Since its so big, I feel as if I must document it here. If you see this video, tell everyone about this. It has to get out. The secret that they are keeping is-nefjnezxncznhd" The video went static, both the sound and video distorting.

Everyone looked shocked and worried, wondering what the hell happened to the video.

Quickly, Antonio jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to Feliciano, grabbing the laptop trying to figure out what happened.

"Crap, the file is apparently corrupted. I'll have to work on it to see if i can recover any of the video." Antonio said, frustrated.

Elizabeta looked puzzled by this."Okay, but what the hell did he mean by a 'secret'?What have the Kirkland's and Braginski's been keeping?"

With this, the others turned to look Alfred and Kiku, them being the only two in the room with any relation to the families.

"Don't look at me, dudes. I don't know anything." Alfred said, defensively. Kiku just nodded in agreement."I don't know what he was talking about either. It probably involves our parents. Not that I would be surprised if it involved mine.."

Alfred look shocked by this statement."Not mine! they wouldn't keep something from me, or do something like send someone after Ludwig!"

"Well, It it's obvious that this person has something to with Ludwig's death." Elizabeta said, speaking up for the first time since they showed up.

Antonio just stood up."Well, we'll have to figure this all out later. The memorial starts in 10 minutes, I'll have fix what ever's going on with the laptop after." As he said this, he walked to the door, the others just looked at each other in agreement and followed.

* * *

 **Welp, here is this chapter. And yes, I made Antonio a computer genius in this. Because i can. Also, random fact, I wrote the word 'couch' in here seven times. I noticed this during editing and I think it's a record. Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon enough, and of course, Reviews are appreciated!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked it to the memorial, they could see that a few had others had already arrived. Feliciano was surprised to see his parents had came, although he wasn't surprised about his grandfather or younger brother being there.

Cautiously, he made his way up to them, Lovino following behind."I didn't expect to see you guys here." Feliciano said, timidly.

Mrs. Vargas just smiled, regret in her eyes."Well Feli, we know how hard today must be for you." She took a deep breath before continuing."So we'll try and be here for you."

This surprised Feliciano. He's mother finally coming to terms with his and Ludwig's relationship. Too bad it was too late. But before it could seem too good to be true, Feliciano's father had to open his mouth."Yes, we'll be here to support you, but..you have admit this may be sign it was time for you to...get over this phase of yours."

Feliciano couldn't believe had the hell he just heard."W-what the hell does that mean? Are you saying this is a good thing?! Feliciano couldn't even think of a comprehensible response to this.

That was when Lovino pushed past Feliciano, standing protectively in front of him."No. No one has time for you homophobia or bigotry. You can choose to act like an adult or not, Because if I hear you say something like that to Feliciano again, I will personally throw you out of here." Lovino said this in typical angry Lovino fashion.

Their father just shut his mouth at this outburst, not wanting anger his son further.

Lovino then led Feliciano away and had him sit between him and their friends.

Gilbert was currently sitting with Elizabeta, being comforted by her. It was hard for both of them, but it was especially hard for Gilbert. Ludwig was his baby brother. and Gilbert looked out for most of their childhood. On top of that, when Gilbert was in college and Ludwig still was in highschool, their parents died in a car crash. That's when Gilbert took Ludwig in as his legal guardian until he turned 18.

Ludwig and Gilbert's parents had already decided that should anything happen to them, their sons would be taken in by their grandfather. But around the time they died, Their grandfather was starting to develop dementia and was determined not fit to take care of Ludwig.

At that moment, the memorial started.

As it went on, Feliciano tried to drain out the words of the minister leading the ceremony. He didn't want to think about what he was here or who he had lost.

But he couldn't drown it out for long, because now people were starting to say a few words of their own."Would anyone like to say any meaningful words or thoughts? If so, please step up now." Feliciano was debating to whether he could say anything or not, but ultimately he shakely got up and made his way to the front.

As he stood in front of the room, he took the mic with quivering hands and started.

"I actually didn't have anything planned to say, but felt I should say something. I know Ludwig's death," He had to pause to take a deep breath and steady his words."Is sudden, and quite frankly, it's still hard to believe. And even know I should be grateful for the time we had together, I still wish I had more. I know we weren't always supported as a couple, but I am extremely thankful to those who did. Thank you for encouraging me and Ludwig to be happy and to live our life's to the fullest, regardless of what others thought."

With this, he looked towards his parents."And even though it won't happen now, I'm grateful to those who agreed to help with our wedding" As he said this, his parents looked beyond shocked, not expecting to this. His grandfather just shrugged at their questioning looks, having not bothered to tell them that bit.

"I know Ludwig have thanked you guys for that too, for everything, but unfortunately he never got that chance." As Feliciano said this, tears started to form in his eyes."He really was the best man I ever had the serendipity to love. He was truly one of a kind."

As he said this he turned to step away from the center of the room, but as he did, a memory suddenly hit him. He remembered something from the party. It hit him like a 2 ton freight train. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't _believe_ he didn't see it before.

The others looked worried at his sudden stop. He then turned to face them with the look of absolute loathing on his face, his eyes narrowing to Alfred murderously.

"You bastard. YOU BASTARD! You were sleeping with Ludwig! You were having an _affair_ with my _FIANCE!_ " With this sudden accusation, everyone turned to look towards Alfred. Alfred looked very worried and starting going pale at this reveal. Feliciano just walked towards where he was sitting, all the while he continued to go off on him.

"I remember now. I was mad at Ludwig because I caught you two together! I trusted you! I asked you to be apart of my wedding! But you went behind my back and slept with him!" Feliciano looked like he could have killed Alfred, but was held back by Antonio.

All eyes were on Alfred now."Is this true? Did you sleep with Ludwig?" Gilbert said, questioningly.

Alfred Looked around, looking some explanation to this."Alfred, please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me this is a misunderstanding." Elizabeta said.

tears formed in Alfred's eyes, knowing there was no way he could just tell them it wasn't true."See!? He's not denying it! You bitch!" Feliciano said, getting more and more upset.

Instead of saying something, Alfred looked for a way out of this. spotting the opened door, he bolted, escaping before anyone could stop him.

* * *

 **This was a hard one to write, but I really liked writing Feliciano differently for once. He's usually a pretty innocent and kind character to write, But I always wanted to see how different he might act under the extreme. I really want to write him like this to see how much I can break him, and to see if he can ever recover from stuff like this. Anyways, here's this chapter, reviews are appreciated!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	11. Chapter 11

After about an hour or so of searching, the others couldn't find Alfred. They searched the entire area. They even called his family and asked if he had gone home. But Alice said he hadn't been there. Of course they didn't tell her what happened, due to the fact she would lose it if she knew he was missing

"I don't think we're gonna find him until he wants to be found." Elizabeta said, getting tired of all this searching. Her feet were killing her.

"Lucky for him. How great of him to escape what he has coming." Feliciano was still fuming. Elizabeta gave Feliciano a look that basically told him to calm himself.

"Feli, right now we need to find Alfred. We need to see if he remembers anything else. You already told us what you remembered, which in your case, doesn't look good. Trust me, we're all mad at Alfred, but right now we need answers." Elizabeta said this, not wanting to tell Feliciano how incriminating his anger was making him seem. If he was this angry when he found out at the cabin...who knows what he would have done.

At that moment, with that thought, a light went off in Elizabeta's head. The cabin. Of course.

Turning to the others, she said."Guys I think I know where Alfred might be.."

As the arrived at the cabin, Lovino rolled his eyes."Yeah, because he would totally come here. Idiots." Feliciano on the other hand, upon seeing the cabin, his anger started to dissipated, the sadness starting to come back in full force, this time a strange numbness came with it."Are you sure? I don't think so." He said, wanting to get out of this place. This place of terrible loss and terrible memories.

Elizabeta turned to him and simply said,"I'm positive. He definitely here." She said this completely serious, no doubt in her mind.

As they got to the front door of the cabin, Elizabeta didn't hesitate before throwing the door open.

Of course, Her theory was correct. Because pacing right there in the room with the look of absolute misery was Alfred. His eyes were bloodshot red and his blotchy cheeks were still wet, evident to the fact he had been crying. He had been here over an hour now. It's the first place he went to. He didn't even stop to think where he was heading until he got there.

The whole time he had been pacing and walking around the cabin, remembering the time he spent here with Ludwig. All those nights. He felt sick to the core.

He looked up to were the door was slammed open, not looking too shocked that they had found him. He just sniffled and wiped his tears before simply saying."I'm sorry."

Others looked somewhat surprised, not expecting to find him like this. They all struggled to find something to say to him, but couldn't. Except for Feliciano. Looking at him, one could tell he was still angry. The anger that had started to fade as he got here came back the moment he spotted Alfred, walking around in the same place his fiance died. The last place his fiance was alive. Alive and cheating on him.

"How dare you? How dare you say 'sorry' like it was an accident you were sleeping with Ludwig?!" As he said this, strode up to Alfred. _Smack._ Feliciano had slapped Alfred across the face with a loud clap, almost causing him to fall over. Alfred brought his hand to his face, shocked on how much it hurt. He would most likely have a mark there later.

"I never meant to hurt you, Feli." Alfred said solemnly. This appeared to just anger him further. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm not 'Feli' to you, not anymore. And you never meant to hurt me? What, did you accidentally fall into bed with my fiance? What, was it like this,"

Feliciano's voice was full of venom, mocking Alfred. ''Opps, sorry Feliciano, I sleep with your fiance. Don't be mad or anything!" He said this, beyond rage now. Mathias finally came and dragged him away before he could do anything else.

After seeing that Feliciano was a safe 15 feet away, the others turned back to Alfred."Alfred. We have questions. Since it seems both you and Feliciano are remembering things, it's obvious this might help. We might be able to figure out what happened to Ludwig."

Alfred just looked up incredulously."Do you think I have something to do with Ludwig's death? Really?" Before anyone else could talk, Feliciano spoke up again."You probably did! You probably got jealous when you found out about our engagement and killed him off because if you can't have him, no one can!"

This statement invoked some anger in Alfred as well."No. I actually knew about your and Ludwig's engagement before hand. He texted me before the party. You know why? Because he was giving heads up so no one would find out about our AFFAIR!"

This provoked Feliciano more than ever. Mathias had to hold him back from charging straight towards Alfred."You bastard! I hope you die!"

Seeing how much his words affected him, Alfred continued."And you know what? You should know why it couldn't have been me that killed Ludwig. It was because I LOVED him! And who knows, maybe he loved ME!"

Feliciano now had angry tears forming in his eyes, his expression twisting in pain."DON'T YOU SAY THAT! Don't you dare say that! He loved me!" As Feliciano said this, his anger turned into saddness, he sunk to the floor, not feeling the will to be mad. To yell or scream at Alfred. _H_ _ow could Ludwig do this to him?_ The wasn't an ounce of will left in him. He didn't want to go on anymore.

His words turned to sobs. He just mumbled,"I hate you. I hate you so much, Alfred."

Alfred just continued."You hate me? Well isn't that a clue. That sounds like something a killer would say. In fact, I bet you're the killer! Who other than a murderer would get as angry as you? What did I expect? Its always the nice ones. I bet you lost like you did now when you found out and as a result, you killed your fiance! Wouldn't that explain why you had the bookend?" As Alfred said this, he strolled over to the armoire.

"And you even tried to cover it up! By putting your dead boyfriend in this here armoire!" As he said this, he threw the armoire door open dramatically.

But as everyone who was watching this display saw the inside of the armoire, they gasped in shock simultaneously.

Worried by their expressions, Alfred turned to look in the armoire. Upon looking inside, he fell back in horror.

There was a mirror on the inner armoire door. Something they hadn't noticed before. But it wasn't the mirror that shocked them. It was what was on the mirror.

For on the mirror, written in bright red lipstick, was the words," _I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE."_

* * *

 **Does this count as a cliffhanger? It probably does. Anyway, I hope I wrote this chapter well. It was hard but yet fun to write...If that makes sense.**

 **Also, this chapter is out soon, I know, I was surprised on how quickly I wrote it. But it's probably due to the fact I have been looking forward to writing this chapter since I first came up with the idea for this story. I was hoping to make it longer..But whatever. Anyway, I should have the next chapter out soon enough and reviews are appreciated!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay** , **first, sorry for the long wait. I just caught in a whole bunch of school and family stuff. On top of that I was sick for about a week..Anyway, here's this** **chapter.**

* * *

Everyone was horrified by the message in the mirror.

Gilbert was the first to speak up."Wha-what the hell? Who wrote this?"

No one could come with a comprehensible response."What does it mean? Was someone else here on Valentines day?" Mathias said, trying to make sense of this.

"Someone must have been. Someone was watching us then. They were the one to kill Ludwig." Antonio said this, no doubt in his mind.

Elizabeta nodded in agreement."That would mean it most likely wasn't any of us who did it. The message wasn't there before. They would have written it while none of us were here."

Feliciano then piped up, an edge to his voice."But wasn't Alfred here? He could have written it before we arrived."

"Hey! Stop trying to blame me because you're bitter! Why would I have written it just to expose it and make myself look guilty?" Alfred said, defensive again.

Feliciano opened his mouth to retort but was cut of when Gilbert spoke up again."Hey, no fighting now. You two can duke this all out later. We have other things to worry about now." Gilbert said this, trying to be neutral. It was obvious he didn't want his two friends to get into another fight, even though he wouldn't blame Feliciano for being angry with Alfred.

"He's right. We need to figure this out now. And we don't know who wrote this. I doubt it was Alfred, too convenient. Who ever wrote this might have been trying to frame Alfred. But then again, we can't fully say anyone is innocent. Until we know for sure who is responsible, everyone is a suspect. But I really think it was someone outside this group." Elizabeta said in agreement with Gilbert.

"Okay, but until we figure out who did this, what are we gonna do with the message? Are just gonna leave it here for someone else to find?" Kiku asked.

Thinking about this, Elizabeta responded with,"Hmm. You're right. We can't just leave this here. But who would write in lipstick?" As she said this, she grabbed a rag from the kitchen.

She then proceeded to wipe the enigmatic and chilling message away, so no one else would discover it.

"If it's written in lipstick, is safe to assume the killer is a chick?" Gilbert asked, curious.

"No, I don't think it a good a idea to assume it is a female. For all we know, they could have used lipstick just to throw us off." Elizabeta said this before turning around and continuing,"And I also think it's a good idea to leave now. It's gonna get dark soon and I don't want to be in this cabin at night."

The others nodded in agreement, but as they turned to leave, Kiku stopped Alfred."Hey, Alfred? I don't wish to be a bother, but are you going to be okay?"

Alfred smiled weakly at this,"I think so..I'm just gonna go home and see my parents before they leave for their trip tonight."

Kiku looked worried at this."Are you going to just be alone? That doesn't sound safe.."

"Oh, no. Leon gonna be home. And besides, no one is gonna try anything at my house. We're Kirklands and we have security." Alfred said this with confidence. Of course his family had security. Any rich, powerful family would. Its not like someone could get past it.

Kiku just nodded, assured at this statement.

 **-Later**

Someone was currently watching a particular couple through a window, having gotten onto the grounds without the security detecting anything.

Alice was currently packing for her and Francis's flight, not noticing the figure in the dark window. They would be arriving in southern america the next morning. They would be going to a fancy resort in Brazil. She hoped Alfred would be okay on his own. He had come home a few hours ago and didn't appear to be in the best of states.

She tried to see what was wrong, but he said he didn't want to talk about it. Not wanting to be over bearing, she didn't push him on it. She use to very over bearing of her son, always getting on his case and what not. This eventually lead to a huge fight between them and a rift for a little while. Surprisingly, Francis took Alfred's side, Telling her on how he was almost grown up and how a boy needed his freedom. After that, she made an effort to give Alfred his own space and freedom.

She was also expecting a call from the Dna lab any day now. She hoped the results came back in her favor.

Francis was in the other room, packing, when Alice's phone began to ring. With out hesitation, he picked it up and answered it."Hello?"

The voice was that of a unfamiliar female."Hello, This is doctor Heinz. Is Alice Kirkland home?" Francis was a little taken back with this request. Who was this person?

"Uh, yes, she is." Stepping a bit back from the phone, Francis called into the other room. "Mon cher, there is a doctor Heinz who wish's to speak with you."

At this, Alice paled. But then, she got a grip on herself before coming into the room and taking the phone, a forced smile on her face. Stepping away a bit so Francis wouldn't hear the other line, she put the phone to her ear."Hello?" She said timidly.

"Alice, I just wanted to inform you that your results are almost ready and that you should expect them in the next 48 hours. I wanted to call you to give you a heads up, In case they don't come back in the way you hope."

Alice nodded at this, mostly for Francis's benefit, who was standing on the other end of the room, undoubtedly watching somewhat suspiciously. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Just call me with the results later." Alice said this a neutral as she could, trying to not say to much in the presence of Francis.

After hanging up, Francis said,"So who was that?" He said it casually.

"Um. No one. It was nothing." Alice said quickly. This seemed to raise Francis's suspicion higher."Then what was the talk of results? Are you keeping something from me? Oh I'm so wounded." Francis acted hurt in his typical dramatic zest.

Looking down and sighing, Alice lied and said,"Fine, If you must _know._ I was just on the phone with my Ob-Gyn."She said this in false embarrassment.

This took any looks of doubt from Francis's face. She was half hoping from him to drop it after that, but knowing her husband, he didn't."Oh Mon cher, you shouldn't be ashamed of that!"

Alice rolled her eyes."I'm not, can you drop it now? We still got packing to do."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to either of them, the shadowy figure that had been watching them though the window for the past few minutes left.

Once a good distance away, the person took out their phone and said."Yes, they're leaving now. And no, Alfred didn't tell them anything." The person on the other line chuckled and said,"Good. Two less people you have to deal with."

* * *

ಠﭛಠ **This seemed like a good place to end it. Hehe. Anyways, I'm curious. To all the readers, who do you guys think the killer/stalker/people talking one the phone might be? I want to see how close or not close you guys are. (You guys probably have no idea XD) But anyway, here's this chapter. I hope to have the next out soon! and reviews are appreciated!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here's this chapter. I should just mention now, after this chapter, stuff gets crazy. Some big stuff is gonna happen in the next few chapters to come. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

A few days later Lovino, Antonio, Mathias, Kiku and Feli were at the coffee house. They were, at the moment, waiting for Elizabeta and Gilbert to met them there.

The had all gotten a call earlier that morning from Antonio, saying he think he might have found a way to salvage some of the files on the laptop. He still hadn't been able to do it, but he was currently working on it and claimed to be very close to cracking it.

Of course, Gilbert strode in soon enough. Although they were quick to notice that Elizabeta wasn't with him. This was very odd, due to the fact they were dating and they lived with each other.

"Hey Gil, where's Liz at? I told you both to come." Antonio said, actually bothering to look up from the laptop for once.

Gilbert just sighed."She wasn't feeling well..She's been throwing up all morning. I was worried about her, but she says she must have caught that bug that's been going around." Gilbert tried to not looked to bothered but he was clearly worried.

Mathias winched at this."God, that's gotta suck. I hope she's feeling better soon." It was a little known fact that sickness and illness was one of the few things that bugged Mathias, although he adamantly denied it.

Gilbert opened his mouth to ask Antonio on his progress with the laptop, but after looking around he noticed something."Hey guys, where's Alfred? didn't you tell him about the laptop too?" He just noticed Alfred was not among them.

Without looking up, Antonio simply said,"I didn't invite him here. I'll tell him about the laptop later, but right now I definitely don't need any more fighting between Al and Feli."

Feliciano seemed a bit annoyed at the mention of Alfred, but he keep his composure, not wanting to lose his temper again. A temper he didn't even really knew he had until recently.

Gilbert looked like he was about to ask another question but was interrupted when Antonio suddenly jumped up and said,"I got it! I was able to recover a little bit of another video."

Quickly, the other gathered around Antonio as the video was started.

It was Ludwig again. He was sitting in the living room. The date confirmed it was from about a week before valentines day. He looked nervous, but not quite the same way as before. He looked at the camera with a sorrowful and saddened look.

"Feliciano, if you are watching this, then I assume you found out..I'm sorry. The day I'm recording this is actually the day I proposed..I did it because I love you. But I guess that doesn't matter if you're watching this. You probably hate me. Not that I blame you. But I want you know to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. If I messed up what we had, then I am the biggest idiot to live. If you're wondering why I made this video, just to expose myself further, It's because I don't know how Alfred is gonna react when I tell him our affair is over. And to Alfred, I should apologize to you too. For getting involved with you in the first place. I'm sorry everyone."

With this finishing statement, the video went static, indicating it was over.

One look at Feliciano and you could see how much he was hurting. Tears sprung into his eyes and that same face of pain and loss that was present at the cabin was back.

All the anger and resentment was gone, just his expression of true sadness, He never looked so fragile as he did then. As if one more thing, one more moment of sorrow would shatter him.

Before anyone could say anything or do anything, Feliciano turned and dashed out the door. No one bothered to stop him. They knew he would want to be alone.

Antonio sighed and closed the laptop."I was hoping that would give us some answers. Now we just have a distraught Italian running around. This is becoming pointless."

"Whats becoming pointless?" They turned to see as Vash walked up to the table where they were sitting.

Antonio quickly came up with a flawless lie."Oh, trying to comfort Feliciano through this difficult time. He's not handling it well." Antonio lied through his teeth, not a single crack in his facade.

Vash rolled his eyes."Yeah, I could tell. He almost ran into me on his way out." He said this, obviously annoyed.

Trying to change the subject, Antonio said,"So what are you doing here? Don't you have important detective duties to attend to?'' this question, along with the way Antonio said it, just raised vash's suspicion.

"I could ask you the same, but then I realized you guys probably don't have important jobs or responsibilities of your own to worry about. I'm here because I just dropped Lili off at school and I need coffee before work." He said, his voice condescending.

Gilbert then casually said,"Well, we best be going now. You guys should see if Feli is okay. I'm going back home to be with Liz."

After they had gotten up and left the building, Vash just rolled his eyes."They're not nearly as sneaky as they think."

Feliciano had driven home in a almost blind rage. He didn't care about anyone or anything at the moment. He planned to drive until he had calmed himself down, but without thinking, he had driven home. Not really caring, he went inside.

Once inside, he actually regretted coming here. This was his and Ludwig's home. The place they moved into together and made their own. It had bits and pieces of Ludwig everywhere. In the sophisticated yet quirky style of furniture they had picked out together. The place even still smelled of Ludwig's cologne.

Pictures of Ludwig and Felicanio were hung all over the walls. He was starting to think of leaving and never coming back to this place.

But then, Feliciano spotted the mantle. For sitting on the mantle was a glass shaped heart. It had been Ludwig's anniversary gift to him last year. He told Feliciano how it showed how much he had Ludwig's heart and how fragile Ludwig's heart was in his hands. Who was he to speak of fragile hearts?

Making his way to this glass trinket, Feliciano remembered every loving thing Ludwig ever said to him. He wondered if they were all lies.

As he shakingly pick it up, he examined it closely. He realized how he never actually really looked at it.

It was just glass. Cheap, cheap glass. Apparently just As common as cheap words and fake 'I love you's.

After taking another moment to look at it, he hesitated slightly then promptly he threw it to the hard marble ground, watching as it shattered into a million pieces.

This seemed to release some of the pent up anger in Feliciano. Or maybe it made him angrier. He didn't know nor care, for the next thing he found himself doing was taking all the pictures on the mantle and shattering them too. Breaking them, throwing them and even punching them until his knuckles bleed.

He broke vases, figurines and many other items until the was nothing left to break. Glass was everywhere and countless valuables were destroyed. Once he was out of stuff to shatter, he let himself fall to the ground and he curled up into a ball and let himself cry. He didn't care that he was surrounded by glass, because in reality, he was just as broken.

- **Else where**

Gilbert had finally arrived home and, to his surprise, Elizabeta was feeling much better. Gilbert had filled her in on what she missed, from them getting some footage from Ludwig's laptop to Vash showing up.

Elizabeta was surprise at the fact he was there. During the time they worked together at the station, she never knew him to be a coffee drinker. This just showed he was probably suspicious of them.

They were currently cuddling on the couch and watching tv, trying to forget about the problems surrounding them.

Elizabeta turned to Gilbert and said,"Hey, do you think they found Feli yet? I'm starting to worry about him.."

"I don't know. They probably have. Feli is a lot of things, but a good hider isn't one of them...but he can run like hell...I think he's fine. I'm kinda worried he's gonna run into Alfred though." That wouldn't be good, for either of them.

"Yeah, but I don't think you gotta worry about that. Alfred's most likely at his home, I heard his parents left for south America and I guess he's in charge. But then again, everyone knows that younger brother of his doesn't need any parental guidance. I think we should call one of the others to try and get the 411 on situation." Elizabeta said this, reaching for her phone.

As she tried to turn it on,it was of course, dead."Oh, great." she rolled her eyes.

Gilbert chuckled at this."Its okay babe, we'll just use mine." as he said this, he pulled out his own phone and turned it. As he was entering his password, he noticed the date.

"Wow, it's the 23rd. Gilbirds birthday is in a few days." Gilbert said, taking note of the date for the first time.

Gilbert expected Elizabeta to roll her eyes at this or make some snarky comment, but instead she looked at him with a very alarmed expression."The 23rd? Its the 23rd?" She asked incredulous.

Gilbert was confused and quite frankly, getting worried."Yeah? Its the 23rd of February. Whats the problem?"

She just shook her head as she started counting off on her fingers, trying to piece something together. This really began frighten Gilbert.

"Okay liz, I'm getting really scared now. Whats going on?"

He didn't get a response as Elizabeta got up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

All that Gilbert could hear coming from the bathroom was the opening and closing of cabinets and shuffling around. He came up and knocked on the door."Liz, can you please tell me whats going on? I'm getting very worried right. Please just tell me." He called through the door.

Through the door, he could Elizabeta sigh before she pulled the door open and peaked her head out. Her expression was one that Gilbert never seen before. Scared and worried but also...excited?

She opened her mouth and said in neutral tone,"Gilbert, I'm late."

* * *

 **hehehehe. I have been planning this for a while. I have also kinda been foreshadowing this too. Anyway, next chapter should be out soon and reviews are appreciated** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait, but this was the hardest chapter to write. It's also the longest, at about 3000 words. I should warn you guys, this chapter gets dark towards the end and there is a bit of swearing..anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are appreciated!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Gilbert stared in shock."You're late? Does that mean..?"He asked, looking anxious and even quite scared.

Elizabeta just nodded solemnly."I was suppose to get my period a week ago. I guess I didn't notice with all this chaos going on." Elizabeta didn't seemed too worried by this revelation, but instead she looked as if someone had left her a big pleasant surprise. This didn't calm Gilbert's nerves at all.

Gilbert, on the other hand, needed to sit down. As he took a seat on the red sofa, he sighed."Liz. Are sure you're pregnant?" This question seemed to bring down some of Elizabeta's obvious Glee.

As she sat down next to him, she hesitated before speaking."Well, I still need to take a test, but I really think I am. I know my body Gil, my period is never late or irregular. Especially over a week late." She said, this confident in her conclusion.

"Are you sure about this?" Gilbert asked, still unsure about this whole situation. Elizabeta looked bothered by this question."Of course I'm sure! I just told you that my pe-"

Gilbert cut her off, feeling misunderstood."No, I mean about having...a baby. Are we even ready for this kind of thing?"

Elizabeta just sighed sadly at this."Gil, if I am pregnant, then there is no going back." She said this firmly."And secondly, I thought you use to love the idea of being a father?"

The word 'father' gave Gil the jitters. Of course he was always wanting to be a parent...someday. But was completely different when the very real possibility was staring you in the face. Not that he was suddenly appalled by the idea, But just the thought that he could be a _father._ That in about a year, there could be a little him running around, calling him daddy. This fact scared him.

"I do Liz. I really love the idea of being the father of your child, but are we ready to be parents? For one thing, our current apartment is no place to raise a child. On top of that, I don't think we're financially set to have a kid. We just don't make enough money."

Elizabeta seemed to think through these questions before answering."Well, for one, we can easily move."

Gilbert interrupted once again before she could continue."Dear god, please not your parents house." He then looked off to the side and mumbled,"The're gonna kill me when they find out.."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes."No, we can find another home just as easily. Also, my parents aren't going to kill you. Probably." She said the last bit half jokingly before she continued."And I can just ask for a raise at work, It's not a big deal. Or you could get a better job."

"Okay, but are _we_ really ready to be parents?" This was the question Gilbert wanted answered, but this was the question that Elizabeta seemed to have no clear answers to.

"Well, we gotta do our best and hope we don't screw up."

- **elsewhere**

Alice and Francis were just arriving at the resort in Brazil. Their flight wasn't as long as they expected, and wasn't too bad. Currently, Alice was joking around with Francis as they made their way to the front desk.

"Hah, I'm serious. That dude looked just like you, except for his facial hair and smoking problem." Alice snickered.

Francis responded playfully."Well, I didn't see it, so I cannot believe someone comes close to my beauty." He said mockingly.

Alice chuckled as she rung the bell to get the desk clerk's attention.

The desk clerk was a young looking woman with dark skin and dark brown hair pulled up into two pigtails. She had big brown eyes and was full of energy. As she rushed to answer the at the front desk, Alice read her name tag, which simply said ' _Michelle'._ She didn't look like she had been working there to long.

As she greeted them, she had a big, cheerful smile on her face, which seemed surprisingly genuine."Hello, how may I help you?"

Alice simply said,"I'm Alice Kirkland, my husband and I booked a room here." As she said this, she put emphasis on the Kirkland part. She couldn't help but sound a little cocky when letting other know who she was.

But of course, the girl remained oblivious to this, which irked Alice a little bit.

"Okay, let me get your key while you sign here." she said this, pointing to the guest book before turning back and searching through the row of keys on hooks behind her.

As Alice finished signing, Michelle tossed her the keys playfully. Lucky for her, Alice caught them.

"Your room is number 413 on the second floor. Do you need help finding it?"

Alice just shook her head."No, thank you." As she said this, she grabbed Francis by the arm to go off and find it, grinning the whole way.

As they found the room, Alice pulled Francis inside, her grin becoming more seductive as she closed the door behind them.

Once inside, she immediately pulled him in for a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Kissing her back, he ran his hands through her hair as he lead her to the bed.

Trying not to break the kiss, she reached for his shirt, undoing the buttons as quick as possible. But before the two could get any further, Alice's phone began to ring.

Sighing sadly, she pulled away, taking her phone out. Answering it, she said in a irritated tone,"Who is it?"

"Alice? It's Dr. Heinz. I have the results. Do you want to go over them now, or is this a bad time..?" The Dr. asked, obviously hearing the bitterness in Alice's voice.

Taken aback Alice responded,"Oh no. We can certainly discuss it now." As she said this, she gave Francis a look that told him she needed to be alone, before walking into the kitchen

The Doctor continued."Well, after extensive testing, we came to a conclusion."

Alice took a deep breath before talking."I thought the results would have taken longer." She said, worried.

"Yes, we thought it would having taken longer also. But we're certain this results are correct."

Preparing herself for the answer, Alice responded."I'm ready to hear the results."

"Okay, but before I tell you, I must inform you these results are correct. We made no mistake with this conclusion. I also wa-"

Getting impatient, Alice snapped."I wanna hear the damn results already. Sorry, but can you just cut to the chase?"

The Doctor, surprised by her outburst responded."Uh, yes. Of course." She cleared her throat before continuing as she recited the results out loud."In the case of Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland's parentage, It has been concluded by the Fairview genetic lab, that his father is indeed Ivan Braginski, and not Francis bonnefoy as previously thought."

- **Later**

Alice was still sitting alone in kitchen, looking out the window. She had just gotten off the phone with the Doctor. The results did not turn in her favor.

As she stared out the window at the beautiful Brazilian landscape, she thought about how she would tell Francis. She couldn't believe it. Alfred was the son of that lowly scum. She didn't wanted him associated with anyone in that family. Not Ivan, his wife or even his children really.

She kinda regretted admitting that last part. His children where decent people. Including Leon, who she adopted from them 16 years ago, when they decided they didn't want anymore children.

How Ironic that both of her children were sired by Ivan. God, how was she gonna tell her husband? Francis would hate her.

"Mon cher, are you feeling okay?" Francis asked as he walked into the room, worried.

Alice turned to him with a sigh."No, I don't. I'm sorry Francis, but I think I'm gonna have to back out on our plans for today."

Francis looked fairly disappointed at this."Are going to be okay? You were looking so forward to our hike later."

She chuckled humorlessly."I think it was actually you who looked forward to the hiking trip. I'm sure i'll feel fine later. You can just go out without me. I'm sure i'll be better by time you get back."

Francis looked unsure."Are you sure? I don't know if I want to just leave you behind."

Alice waved away his worries."I'm sure I just need a nap. I think jet lag is starting to affect me, that's all. I think It would be good for me to get some peace and quiet anyways."

This seemed to reassure him a bit."Well, if it's what you want...Then I guess I can go for a bit." Alice could tell that he was actually chomping at the bit to go to this hiking trip.

"Well, go. It's starting any minute. I'll be fine."

With her approval, he gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his phone and stuff before leaving.

After he left, Alice sat down on the bed and took a look at the room. The room was a light off white color, with a couple paintings here and there. The room had a big bay window on other end, by the arch that lead to kitchen and dinning area. It let in an ample amount of light that reflected off of the white sofa that sat in the window area. The sofa was made to match the wall color and the huge bed. She still hadn't seen the bathroom, but she assume it was just as gorgeously decorated.

Sighing, she took out her phone, knowing who she needed to call. She was gonna give Ivan a piece of her mind.

The phone rung for a moment before he picked up."Hello Alice. I should of known you would have called me." He chuckled as he said this.

"You bastard. I known I shouldn't have agreed to this shitty dna test." She said, sounding as if she wanted to kill him.

"Ah, so you got the results? I'm assuming they didn't turn out the way you were hoping?" He said, not sounding surprised at all.

"If you think this changes anything, you're wrong. You're no more of Alfred's father than you were before."

This didn't dissuade Ivan at all."I think the results say other wise. Have you told Francis yet?"

"That's none of your fucking business." She snapped.

"I take that as a no. Wouldn't it be such a shame if he found out from some other source before you could tell him?" He asked, the question sounding not to hypothetical.

This angered Alice to the point of wanting to strangle Ivan through the phone."Where are going with this?"

"Oh no where. Do you happen to remember the business deal I offered you a while back?"

Now it made sense to Alice."You think you can use this information to blackmail me into merging our companies?" she was beyond furious.

"Hehe. I wouldn't call it blackmail...more like a little incentive to reconsider."

Alice snapped out in response,"Hell no. I don't think you'll tell him. I'm calling your bluff. "

Ivan didn't sound to fazed by this response."Oh, I won't have to tell him any thing. You'll see" After he said this, he hung up before Alice could come up with a response.

- **Elsewhere**

Francis was currently waiting at the head of the trail. This is where he was suppose to meet the hiking instructor and rest of the group. But so far, no one had shown up. Getting fed up, he was getting ready to leave.

But before he could, he heard a voice behind him."Well, what a shame. Looks like your hike has been canceled." The voice sounded strangely suspicious , but before he could turn around to see who had snuck up behind him, he was suddenly hit over the head with a heavy object. As he fell to the ground, everything went dark.

A while later, he woke up in a strange place. As he started to come to, he looked around. The room was dark and there appeared to be large wooden crates everywhere. He was currently tied and bound to a chair and the ground seemed to sway beneath him.

"What is this place?" He asked himself quietly.

"It's a cargo ship." He heard a voice say. It was the same voice from earlier. Looking around, trying to see who it belong to.

A figure then stepped out from behind one of the crates and Francis had to do a double take.

This stranger, this man, wasn't a stranger at all. He was what Francis saw every time he looked in the mirror. He looked almost exactly like Francis, same face, same hair and nearly the same eye color.

"Who are you?" Francis asked, starting to panic.

The man just chuckled before answering."The names Louis. Yeah, freaky how much we look alike. A couple month's I wouldn't have believed I had a stinking rich look alike on the other side of the world either."

"Is this what this about? Money? Let me go and I'll give as much as you want." Francis said, trying to find away out of this mess.

Louis just grinned."Normally, I would take your money in a instant. But I have been offered a better deal. You see, some Russian dude found me. Ivan, I believe his name is. He told him if I help him with his plans, I can have all the money I want. And all I have to do is impersonate a some rich dude. Plus, you have a banging hot wife, so it shouldn't be to bad."

This enraged Francis."Stay the hell away from my wife! And what does Ivan have to do with this? What is he trying?"

"Well, I shouldn't get too into it, but just know he has plans that involve your wife and the company you two run. Its also a great way for me to finally get away from enemies. I have alot. Wait, opps. They're your enemies now. And they happen to be in control of this ship, so I should leave before they return. But don't worry, I'll inform them that their old time nemesis his here." He laughed as he said this, heading for the door.

'Wait! Please, what ever Ivan is planning, It isnt worth it. Let me go!" Francis pleaded.

"Um, how about no?" As Louis said this, he left, shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes passed and Francis could hear some footsteps coming from over head.

The door flew open and some men appeared."Ah, so the message was true? Our old _friend_ just does happen to be on our ship. You didn't think you could escape us for good? And look. You're all tied up and bound. I wonder who left us this nice surprise? Someone else who hates you just as much?"

Francis struggled to try and explain."Wait, no, you have the wrong guy! I'm Francis Bonnefoy. I live in America and I have no business with you."

One of the men laughed before punching him square in the jaw."Done try this shit with us, Louis. We would recognize you anywhere."

As Francis recoiled from the blow, he winced.

"No! I am not Louis. We just look alike. I live in Wisconsin with my family. I help run a company called Kirkland enterprises."

They didn't seem to believe this at all."Well, what is an American doing here, in a drug cartel ship? Maybe I should kill you now for lying."

This frighted Francis more than anything else today.

The man then continued,"But lucky for you, there are plenty of other people out there who would pay a large sum to kill you themselves. So you might live another day, until we find someone willing to pay to kill you how ever they please."

Turning around he, spoke to some of the other men."Make sure he's tied up good. We don't want him escaping." He then turned back to Francis."Say goodbye to Brazil, cadela." He then left, shutting the door behind him.

Soon, Francis could hear the engine start and he could feel as the ship moved farther and farther from land. Farther from the hotel, farther from his wife.

What was he gonna do now? Hope they would spare him mercy and let him go? That seemed unlikely.

Some time had passed, perhaps a couple of hours, when Francis could hear a commotion over head. He then heard shouting.

"I don't care what you want, you stupid bitch!" He heard a noise that sounded a lot like a slap and a thud. "Now feed the damn hostage! If he dies from starvation, we don't get our pay!"

He then heard the sound of timid footsteps making their way to where he was.

Soon enough, the door opened and a girl entered. She was small and fragile looking. She had blonde hair pulled into pigtails and violet eyes. She looked to be around 19 and had a red mark on her face, Probably from the noise Francis heard a moment ago.

The moment she spotted Francis though, her eyes lit up in shock. She then opened her mouth to speak."Dad?"


	15. Chapter 15

**15 Chapters. That's a milestone. Also, this story recently reached 25 reviews and that's far more then any story I written has gotten, so thanks to all those whom reviewed. If not for you guys, I probably would have abandoned this story long ago. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Gilbert was currently pacing around the apartment, waiting for Elizabeta to return. She had recently left to see her ob-gyn and see if she was actually pregnant. Gilbert wanted to go, but she said she wanted to find out for sure first. Gilbert could understand why. She was so excited to be a mother, it would crush her if she wasn't actually pregnant.

In all honesty, Gilbert was really warming up to the idea of being a father. The thought made him grin a bit. But even so, he was still nervous about this whole thing. He still wasn't sure if they were ready to take of a child. They were both still so young. And there was that whole thing about some crazy killer stalking people around town.

But, before Gilbert could worry about it to much, a knock sounded at the door. Thinking it might be Elizabeta, he hurried to answer. But, of course, It wasn't.

He opened the door to see Antonio, Mathias, Kiku, Lovino, and surprisingly, both Alfred and Feliciano.

Antonio let himself in and said."Gil, what happened? I told you guys to met us earlier. I think I have some new info." Gilbert just sighed, disappointed it wasn't Elizabeta."What is it? Did you recover anything else from the laptop?"

But before Antonio answered, he looked around the room."Hey, amigo. Where's Liz? She should be here for this discussion."

Gilbert just rolled his eyes."She's at the doctors right now. She should be back soon." This seemed to worry Antonio and the others.

Mathias spoke up and said,"She okay, right? Is she still sick?"

Gilbert just shook his head."No. She thinks she might be pregnant. She went to the doctor to see for sure." This seemed to take the other aback for a second."Oh, _Oh._ Er, congratulation? I don't know how you guys feel about this." Antonio said.

Gilbert just laughed."No, it's fine. Elizabeta is really happy about this. But anyway, what where you saying about more info? It sounded important." Gilbert said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! It might change everything. I found more footage of Ludwig on the laptop. It was in the park, on new years eve. Ludwig was making another video, trying to talk about some big secret he thought he found out. But, Someone was following him. Just following him, the whole time. I couldn't tell who it was, but they appeared to be getting ready to ambush Ludwig."

This thought sent shivers down Gilbert spine. Someone just spying on his brother? Wanting to attack him?"Okay, but why didn't they ambush him? what else happened?" Gilbert questioned.

"Well, they backed off as soon as Feliciano showed up. I don't know if this person just didn't want to hurt Feliciano, or if they thought they wouldn't be able to take on two people. We won't know unless figure out who this killer is." Antonio answered, frustrated at the lack of answers.

"But how could you not tell who the person was in the video?"

"Well, for one, it was really dark and this person kept themselves a good distance behind Ludwig. On top of that, the footage is really corrupt and broken. The quality might have been better, until someone came and messed with the laptop. Which leads me to another theory." Antonio said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Well, what is it? You think who ever this killer is, they messed with the laptop?" Gilbert asked, figuring this conclusion out quickly.

"Exactly. Who ever killed Ludwig was the one to corrupt the laptops files. I originally thought Ludwig did it, to keep his affair from getting found out. But now that we uncovered this footage, I think what ever Ludwig happened to discover, someone didn't like it. That might been why Ludwig was murdered. To keep some secret from getting out." Antonio said, sounding quite sure in this assumption.

"Okay, anything else?" Gilbert said, wanting to know if their was anything else he should know.

"Yes, as creepy as this may be, I think we should watch what we say in public. Even when we think we're alone, this person could be stalking us. If he or she thinks we're getting suspicious of them, we could be next." This thought frightened them all. _Is anywhere a safe place to talk? What if they were being watched right now? who would be next?_

Antonio looked like he was about to delve into more theories and ideas about what this could possible mean, but was stopped when the front door opened unexpectedly.

They all turn to see who it is, worried that the killer had overheard this conversation and came to kill them. Okay, it was mostly Gilbert who thought this, but they were all relieved none of the less to see it was just Elizabeta.

"Gil? I'm back." She said, as she opened the door. But, as she spotted the others, well, she wasn't surprised."Yup, I knew you would tell them." She said chuckling.

Antonio the came to greet Elizabeta with a quick hug."We heard you might be expecting. Congrats Liz. Er. wait, you are actually pregnant right?" He said, unsure of how the appointment went.

She just rolled her eyes."Yes, the doctor did conclude that I am pregnant. I'm actually 6 weeks along." As she said this, her face lit up with joy. Gilbert too, looked very happy, if not a little nervous.

Everyone else congratulated them. Antonio and Mathias cracked a few joke at Gilbert and Even feliciano smiled a bit at this.

"So, did you guys come here just talk about my pregnancy or is there something else?" Elizabeta said, already suspecting why they were actually here.

This seemed to pull some of the previous cheer away as they were brought back to the seriousness of the reason they were here.

Antonio, back into his previous mood, said."Yeah, we have new info. We found some footage and I think Ludwig was keeping a secret."

"Woh. You're gonna have to explain this all to me. What exactly happened." Elizabeta said, immediately thinking about possible new answers.

But before Antonio could retell the whole thing to Liz, there was another knock at the door.

Wondering who it could be, Elizabeta went to answer it.

Surprisingly, it was Roderich, and even more surprising, Vash behind him.

"Roderich, what is it? Is something going down at the station?" She asked worried.

Roderich looked relieved."No, It's just that I heard you called off work because of some 'medical reasons' and I was worried. I just wanted to come and see if you were okay."

Elizabeta just chuckled at this. Of course he would be worried. She never took a day off work. She wasn't surprised Roderich was worried about her. But what did surprise her was why vash came with Roderich. Vash could probably tell she was wondering why he came. He shrugged and said,"I with Roderich when he found out and he kinda dragged me along." He said this, trying to appear annoyed by Roderich's actions.

"No, Roderich, I'm fine. But, I have some great news!" She said, excited to announce her pregnancy.

"What is it?" Roderich asked, not having any idea what she was talking about.

"Me and Gilbert are expecting! Its why I went to the doctors today."

This took Roderich aback for a moment."Wait? You're _pregnant?_ You and Gilbert are having a baby?" He asked, looking shocked and crestfallen."Well, congratulation then." As he said this, he didn't look to happy about this.

Everyone could see the contempt he held towards Gilbert in that moment was more hateful then they ever saw him before. As Elizabeta realized this, she thought maybe she should have waited to tell him..

But before Elizabeta could say anything else to Roderich, he spoke up again."Well...I leave you guys to celebrate. I need to go." As he said this, he turned to leave, Vash following.

Elizabeta winched as she closed the door behind him."I don't think he handled that well. I shouldn't have told him so soon."

"Well, He's gonna hate me even more now." Gilbert said, shrugging. This didn't bother him too much. Roderich never really liked him any way.

"Now, back to explaining all that happened, It's crazy." Antonio said, turning to finish filling Elizabeta in.

- **Elsewhere**

Roderich had just sat down at the coffee house, after Vash suggested they go there so Roderich could calm down. It wasn't working.

"Damn it!" Roderich said exasperated as he slammed his fist down on the table. A few people turned to look at him. This caused Vash to look at him in annoyance.

"Stop it, dumb ass . People are looking over here like you're crazy." He said in disdain.

"Ugh. I know, but I'm just so frustrated! I know I said I would try and be happy for Elizabeta, but now she's starting a family with that jerk." As Roderich said this, he sighed and hung his head in defeat.

Vash rolled his eyes and mumbled grumpily."Yeah, and maybe you should get over it and move on."

Roderich just raised his head up and looked at him confused."Vash, why are you even here? I know I'm probably your least favorite person in the world so why are you just listening to me complain?"

Vash just sat back and took a sip off his coffee before responding."Firstly, you're not my least favorite person, that title goes to someone else...and secondly, I don't even know why I'm listening to your problems. I don't think you realize how annoying it is."

Roderich thought about this for a second."Hey, who is your least favorite person then?" He asked, trying to take his mind off the previous subject. Vash, seeming thankful for the subject change, decided to answer."Oh. Just some person. You know them. It's someone I would kill if I could."

He said this nonchalantly, as if he just commented on the weather.

Slightly unnerved, Roderich said,"Kill? Doesn't that seem a bit much?" Vash rolled his eyes at his unease.

"I would never actually kill someone. Unless I had to, that is."

This seemed to calm Roderich a bit."So, you're not gonna tell me who it is that you hate?"

"Nope. It's not relevant. Besides, I don't have time to focus on petty feelings of hatred right now. I have too much on my plate."

It took roderich a minute to know what he was referring to."Oh, you're still trying to work on this apparent 'case' about Ludwig's death?" He said, sarcastically.

Vash nodded."Yeah. I know you say that Ludwig's death was an accident, but I know that's not what really happened."

This caused Roderich to look at him incredulously."What are you saying? Are you saying His death was planned?"

Vash just shook head."I don't know if it was planned, but I do know he didn't die in the blizzard or in a car crash. Someone killed him."

"Someone killed him? He was murdered?" Roderich asked, shocked at Vash's conclusion.

"Yup. And I know who did it. I don't think those kids even know that much." He said, no doubt in his mind on who did this. Vash was the best detective around, of course he figured this all out. Vash still remembered how shocked he was when he figured this out his self.

This all sent Roderich's mind spinning."Well, who did it? And do the others know anything?"

"No, they don't know. They know he was killed, but they don't know who did it."

"Okay, but then why don't you work with them? Tell them who it is or whatever?" Roderich asked, curious.

Vash just set his cup of coffee down and looked at him before saying,"Because I have my own way to handle this killer."

* * *

 **Hahaha. This ending was frustrating to write. I had to make sure I didn't give too much or too little away. That's a hard balance to make. But, yeah, apparently vash knows who it is. But you'll have to wait to see if he's right, or what he's gonna do. But expect him more in future chapters, along with Roderich. God, they're so fun to write.**

 **Also, to those wondering, Louis is 2p! France. I know Francois is usually the name used for him, but that was wayyyy to similar to Francis. It's one thing to have a look a like, but to have almost the same name is to much of a coincidence. So I used another popular name for him. :/**

 **Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Reviews are appreciated!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, sorry for the lonnng wait on this chapter. I would have had it out much sooner, but I unfortunately had a very stress filled holiday season and was also having internet trouble. But I now have this chapter out and i plan to return to a more regular update schedule. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and reviews are appreciated** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

The timid girl's eyes filled with disbelieve, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing."Dad?"

Francis didn't recognize this girl. In fact, he was sure he never saw her before."Who are you?"

Her expression fell, disappointed."It's me, Madeline. Don't you know me?"

Francis just shook his head."No, sorry. I don't think I'm the person you think I am."

"Well, who are you then?" She asked, shutting the door back as she entered the room.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy. I was on vacation with my wife when I was kidnapped by someone named Louis."

She looked up, shocked at the mention of Louis."You seen him? Where did he go?"

Francis rolled his eyes."Let me guess, he's your father?"

Madeline nodded."I haven't seen him since I was 12. I always knew he was part of some shady stuff in south america. When my mother died four years ago, I came here looking for him."

"Well, he left after trapping me here. Now everyone here seems to think I'm him." Francis said, struggling against the rope that keep him bound."Hey, could you help me out of here?"

Madeline opened her mouth in response, but was silenced when she heard someone from upstairs calling her. Not wanting to anger them again, she turned to leave.

"Look, I would like to help you but I have to go." As she said this, she shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she would get caught trying to free Francis. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

As she left, Francis hung his head in defeat.

 **-Else where**

Elizabeta, Gilbert and the rest of the group were currently at their usual meeting place in the coffee house. Antonio was still trying to get more info from the laptop, but was met with no results. They hadn't been able to dig up any new information in over a week and they were starting to get feed up.

Alfred groaned, both bored and anxious."Come on man, is there _still_ nothing new? I thought you were a computer genius."

Lovino snorted at the word _genius,_ while Antonio just looked at Alfred, annoyed. Didn't he have any patience? Probably not, Antonio concluded.

"Well, I'm trying to recover more files, but my efforts are futile so far. But by all means, you can go ahead and try for yourself." He said this in a overwhelmingly sarcastic voice.

Alfred just rolled his eyes in response."I just wished we had more information. I want to put a stop to this killer."

After Alfred mentioned the word 'killer' rather loudly, Elizabeta looked around to make sure no one heard him. Annoyed, she turned back to him and shushed him.

"Be careful with what you say! Someone could be listening to us right now." Whether it be the killer, or some noisy civilian, Elizabeta felt as if she was being watched.

"What? I don't think anyone's spying on us now." Alfred said, nonchalantly.

Elizabeta glared at him."Well you're the only one." She then lowered her head and spoke in a hushed voice. "I really feel like we're being watched right now." As she said this, she glanced around, worried.

"What? Mother's intuition already?" Alfred said with a chuckle.

Elizabeta's hand flew towards her stomach instinctively, protective."No, just intuition in general. Or just common sense. Both really."

Alfred rolled his eyes once again."I really don't think we can handle this. We have no new information, no leads on this killer. What are we gonna do?"

Antonio turned towards him."What do you mean we can't handle this? What do you expect us to do? Go to the police?" Antonio meant the last bit as a rhetorical question, but the way Alfred looked at showed that was he wanted to do.

"Oh no. We are _not_ going to the police. We would be locked for years. Do you comprehend what kind of trouble we'll be in? Do you?" Antonio said, confused that Alfred would even consider this.

The other appeared to be in agreement with Antonio. They knew what would happen if they went to the cops.

"Look, I'm just saying that the police would be much better at finding the killer."

This seemed to worry Feliciano the most."No way. I still look like the prime suspect. You just want to make me look guilty to the police!"

Alfred sighed. Feliciano was still very upset at him."It's just that I would rather rot in a jail cell then worry about some crazy murderer."

Gilbert spoke up for the first time."No, we will find this killer. But you going to the police is only going to get us all in trouble."

"Yeah, idiota." Feliciano said in agreement.

"You can't just go to the police.'' Elizabeta chimed in.

Irritated, Alfred stood up."You know what? I'm tired of you all thinking you can tell me what to do, that you're better than me for mistakes I made. I could go to the police right now, none of you can stop me." As said this, he turned towards the door and left.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Mathias asked. He was surprised no one stopped him or told him to calm down.

Elizabeta just shook her head."No, I know he wouldn't really go to the cops. He would basically be turning all of us, including himself, in. He's probably just gonna to vent and come back in a few hours."

"Yeah, after years of knowing him, I know that's how it usually is." Gilbert said, also looking pretty ill at ease.

"I guess you're right."

Alfred was currently walking through the park, trying to clear his head. He said he would be going to the police station, to tell the cops what really happened. He was still on his way, still planning to do so. But as he was making his way though the park, he was thinking about changing his mind.

He knew it wouldn't look good, and him and his friends would be the prime suspects. But he was convinced this was the right think to do. With the police looking for the killer, they might bring Ludwig some justice. He would also sleep better at night, knowing him and his friends were finally safe.

But even with all this, he felt...uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was the fact it was starting to get dark, as the sun recently set or the dead silence. The park usually had an abundance of people, even this cold time of year. But the park seemed strangely empty, not a soul in sight. The only sound was that of Alfred's feet breaking the fresh snow.

Sighing, he starting walking slightly faster, wanting to be out of the park by nightfall. As he walked, he began to hum, trying to fill the silence.

 _Snap_

Alfred spun around, having heard a sound like that of a branch being stepped on.

"Who's there?" He called out, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

The was no answer. He didn't see no one either, only trees and some rocks off the trail. But as he turned around, he was met with a familiar face.

Before he could ask what they were doing here, he was hit over the head with an unknown object.

Shocked and disoriented he put his hand to his head. Already, he felt something warm and sticky touch his hand. As he pulled his hand away, he saw it covered in red blood.

He tried to turn and make a run for it, but was shoved and fell to the ground, the world going dark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, this chapter is kinda of short. The next one should be longer, but anyway, enjoy this one.** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Elizabeta and Gilbert were currently on their way home, having left the coffee house a few minutes ago.

They were talking and laughing, when they had decided to cut the the park as a short cut.

"Wow Liz, the park seems pretty empty."

Elizabeta snorted."Well yeah, it's dark now. I wouldn't expect people out here at this time."

Gilbert just rolled his eyes in response."Well, it's creepy."

Elizabeta chuckled."Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said in a sarcastic voice.

They rounded a corner and almost ran into someone. It was someone in a black hoodie, walking swiftly. After dodging Elizabeta and Gilbert the hooded person just keep their head down, face hidden, and keep walking.

After the stranger had walked out of sight, Gilbert turned Elizabeta."Super creepy, I told you."

Elizabeta scoffed."Or just a passerby? Honestly, you think everything is creepy."

"Well, who walks alone in this park at night, hiding their face? Might be some psycho."

Elizabeta just shook as the keep walking.

As they turned another corner, they saw a figure a little off in the distance. It was dark and all they could see was it's basic shape, due to the poor lighting coming from one of the street lights.

Curious, they continued walking towards it. As they got closer, they saw it was a person, laying on the stone, cold, ground.

Now worried, Elizabeta and Gilbert started speeding up, walking at a faster pace, thinking someone might be injured.

As they got about 20 feet away, the could easily recognize this person. With the messy blonde hair and the same familiar bomber jacket, it was obviously Alfred.

Terrified, they sprinted to him.

He looked unconscious, with a small pool of blood under him. What was even more chilling was the message written next to him, in the snow.

 _Go to the police and you're next._

 **-Else where**

Alice was about week into her vacation with Francis. She still hadn't found away to tell Francis the truth about Alfred's parentage. She was worried about how he would react to the news, but she still needed to tell him.

She sighed and put her head into her hands. Today was the day she was going to tell him.

Louis was sitting in the living room, watching tv. He grinned to himself. He was able to take Francis's place easily. Alice still had no idea that he wasn't her husband. He was able to trick so well due to Ivan, teaching him everything he would need to know.

He had to learn everything about Francis, Alice and their family. All the birthdays, anniversaries. All the history between the family and everything in between.

It was boring to death to learn all this, but now he could impersonate Francis flawlessly. He knew all of Francis's likes and dislikes, all the pet names he had for Alice, their children's favorite ways to cause trouble.

He still wondered when Alice was going to tell him about Alfred's true father, a detail Ivan told him he wasn't suppose to know yet.

"Hey Francis?" Alice had walked into the room. Curious, He turned towards her, picking up his Francis facade once again.

"Yes, ma chére?" He said, using almost no effort to sound like Francis.

She took a deep breath."I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked, feigning concern. He knew she was most likely confess now.

But before she could continue, her phone began to ring, a shrill annoying sound.

Picking it up, she answered."Hello?"

Her eyes widened, panic clear on her face."What happened?"

After listening intently to the voice on the phone, she spoke again before hanging up."I'll be there, we'll leave now."

Hanging up, she turned to 'Francis'."It's Alfred. We have to leave."

"What happened? Is he hurt?" He said, suppressing a smile, pretending to be a worried father.

"I don't know. They found him at chancellor park, unconscious. He almost died!" She said this, packing up her things."We gotta go now, I have to see him."

 **-Else where**

Alfred's friends were waiting outside his hospital room, worried. His parents had been called, but it would be a while since they would arrive.

None of them had been aloud to see him, but were frequently updated by the doctors and nurses. He had to undergo x-rays and blood transfusions. They said he was lucky to still be alive. If he wasn't found when he was, he would have died from blood loss or exposure. The doctors said his head injury didn't injury his skull or anything else, but he would have to wake up to make sure their wasn't any other serious damage.

The doctor also asked if they knew what happened. They say they didn't see anything, but it he might have been possibly mugged.

Elizabeta had destroyed the message before the paramedics arrived, but told the others what it said.

"I can't believe someone would do this. Who could be doing this?" Feliciano said, sounding terrified.

"Well, now we know what will happen if try to get the police involved." Antonio said.

"Too late, the police are gonna what to know what happened, since this was undoubtedly an act of violence." Elizabeta said. She already talked to both chief Vargas and Vash. She of course told them that she had no idea what happened, which was in part true. But they would still want to talk to Alfred when he woke up.

"Oh god, what's gonna happen? They police are going to start getting suspicious."Lovino said, worried.

"We gonna have to talk to Alfred, maybe he saw the killer. If he did, that could change everything." Antonio said in response.

At that moment the doctor came back out. They all turned to her quickly, worried.

"Is Alfred okay? Is he awake yet?" They asked.

The doctor sighed."Yes, he's awake now. I checked his vitals, he's okay for now although he may have a concussion. He's been asking to you guys."


	18. Chapter 18

"Alfred wants to see you."

They followed the doctor into his hospital room. The doctor left after letting them in, so they could speak with Alfred.

Worried, they turned to Alfred. Him seemed fine except for the bandages wrapped around his head. He was hooked up to an iv though.

"You guys were right. I shouldn't have tried to go to the police." He said, chuckling without humor.

"None of that's important right now. Are you okay?" Kiku said, worried. He shuddered at the memory of what would have happened if he wasn't found. Alfred just laying there, bleeding out, didn't sit well with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." He said, appearing calm despite his brush with death.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elizabeta spoke up."That's good, but Alfred..do you remember who attacked you? Did see them or recognize them?" She asked cutting to the chase.

This is the part that seemed to bother Alfred. He fumbled with his hands."Well, I did see who did bu-"

"You did? Are you sure? Oh god, this is great.. But did you recognize him?" Elizabeta asked.

"Well, the thing is, I don't remember! I can't remember who I saw. I'm not sure if I recognized him or not."

They others groaned in frustration.

"Well, that's fucking great." Lovino spoke, angry and sarcastic.

"Are you sure? How can't you remember?" Gilbert spoke.

Alfred shrugged."I don't know. I wish I did know, but I don't."

"Urg. Everything is a deadend! We'll never find out who this killer is." Antonio said, frustrated.

Elizabeta seemed to think about this for a moment."Guys...I think we should get the cops involved."

They all turned to look at her as if she was insane. They expected this kind of thing from Alfred, but Elizabeta? She was suppose to be the rational one. She was the one who had kept them from going crazy and exposing their selves to the police since this thing started.

"Are you crazy? After what just happened to Alfred?" Gilbert asked, shocked.

She took a deep breath."I think what happened to Alfred is enough to show it's time to go to the police, before another one of us gets hurt or killed. This is getting too much for us to handle. We need to go to the police, regardless of the repercussions it will have on us."

They others seemed to consider this before nodding in agreement.

"I guess we should..before someone else ends up dead. I don't care if I'm the prime suspect, I just want Ludwig's killer found." Feliciano admitted.

"They police will be showing up soon, to question you. We should talk to them first and tell them the truth." Elizabeta suggested.

Antonio spoke up again."Well, they'll be here soon. Lets go now and get this over with."

Turning to leave, they said their goodbyes to Alfred before exiting the room.

Of course, the moment they entered the hall, Chief Vargas had already arrived with Vash in tow.

He didn't look surprised to see them."So I assume Alfred's conscious now?"

"Yes, but we really need to talk." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, but I do need to speak with Alfred so I can figure out who attacked him. Unless he already told you who the culprit is?"

Before Elizabeta could say any more, she was interrupted by a frantic Alice and Francis rushing in.

"Where's Alfred? Is he here?" Alice asked, worried.

Elizabeta turned to her and spoke."He's fine; We just saw him. He's in there." She jerked her thumb towards the room Alfred was.

Nodding, she grabbed Francis by the arm and hurried in, shutting the door behind her.

She turned back to Roma and prepared herself to tell the truth."I don't know who the attacker is...but I know why he was attack."

The chief looked at her, puzzled. She continued."Someone has been out to get us for a couple weeks now..Alfred decided to go the cops and this is what happened." She admitted. Although she was telling the truth, it sounded so much simpler than it actually was.

"Out to get you? Are you sure? You're gonna have to tell me everything."He said, intently listening now.

She looked at her feet."Ludwig was murdered. Someone killed him and now they're trying to shut us up." She blurted out, holding back nothing.

Roma looked at her, shocked before glancing at the others, who were also looking ashamed. Even Feliciano, who looked the most guilt ridden of all.

"Wait, wait. Murdered? No, he had injured himself in a car and died of those injuries and exposure. Isn't that right Vash?" He turned to Vash, who was looking at them, shocked at Elizabeta's confession. He retook a look of composure before answering.

"Uh, yes. Yes, he did." He said, sounding sure.

Elizabeta shook her head."No, he didn't. He died in that cabin. We were drugged and we woke up to find him stuffed in the amoire. Later, while trying to cover it up, someone made off with his body and put it in that car."

Roma blinked, astonished at what she was saying."Wait. Why the hell would you guys trying to cover something like this up? Do you know how bad this is. Someone was MURDERED and you thought you should cover it up?" He questioned, his voice starting to raise in anger. He looked at them, ashamed.

"We did it to protect Felicianio!" Lovino blurted out. Roma looked at Lovino, now fully realizing his grandsons were involved with a cover up. He then looked at Feliciano, who had his face in his hands, appearing to be sobbing.

"Protect Feliciano? What did he do? What happened?" He asked, sounding worried now.

"We don't know, its just a lot of stuff pointed at Feli at the time..." Elizabeta mumbled."He remembers getting very angry with Ludwig, he also remembers holding the bookend that was used to kill him...It also was found out later that Ludwig was cheating on him."

Roma took a deep breath, processing this. He was silent for along moment before he spoke again."You guys should very well be put in jail for this. But lucky for you, arresting you could tip this killer off. I'm gonna have to do a full investigation on this, so from now on, no one else is to know about this. I will be contacting all of you for questioning. I need to go to the station and start an official investigation."

He turned to leave, but before he did he looked back at them."Feli, you better hope you're not responsible for this. Also, Elizabeta, you're walking on thin ice; You're lucking I'm not firing you."

Vash followed him, his expression looking sour.

Alice had just finish talking to her son. She was relieved to see he was alright. But as much as she would like to stay with him, he was tired and needed to sleep.

She stepped out of the room to spot Alfred's friends still out there, looking much more grim from when she arrived. Although she would of liked to talk to them, she decided she better not when she saw Feliciano sobbing.

While her husband Francis went to use the restroom, she went down to the hall near the vending machine and looked out the window, taking in the view of the bustling city lights.

But of course, the peaceful silence was interrupted by footsteps traveling near her. She turned and saw none other than Ivan walking towards her.

She sighed, exasperated."What are you doing here? I don't recall you knowing about what happened to Alfred."

Ivan grinned in response."I found out from other sources, but that isn't why I'm here."

Rolling her eyes, she retorted."What, are you just here to harass patients?"

Chuckling, he responded."I'm just here to pick up my sister. She's been consider well enough to leave fair view, although I have to retrieve her here."

Alice glanced up at him in horror, realization filling her eyes."Natalya? She's coming back to town?" She whispered.

He simply nodded.

Her voice trembled."She's crazy! There is no way she's better now!" Natalya had always been a little bit of a loose screw. While she was normally a sweet girl, she was also manipulative and vindictive. Her proclaimed 'love' for her brother only made her seem crazier. As she got older, she seemed to get worse. She soon became known as the town crazy, although no one dare say that to Ivan or Katyusha.

This seemed to hit a nerve in Ivan."Don't you dare call her crazy, you know how sweet she can be! She's gotten better. I think Toris's visits with her helped."

She scoffed."I still can't believe he's into her. What ever, please just keep control of her. Wouldn't want another fire like the one of '92." She said, bringing it up just to rub salt into Ivan's wounds.

Ivan decided to change the subject before he got too angry with Alice."I'm not here to talk about old troubles, I'm to tell you that you should tell Francis the truth already."

"How would you know if I hadn't told him, hm? Besides, it's none of your business when I tell him."

He pinched the bridge of his noise in frustration."What if Alfred had died? How would you have told him the truth then? You should really tell them the truth, they deserve to know."

Alice sighed. She hated it when he made good points."Fine, I'll tell them later."

* * *

 **Well, here was this chapter. Was gonna add another part, but i decided to add that next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	19. Chapter 19

**Welp, here's this chapter. I was hoping to make it longer...anyways, the next chapter should be out soon!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Vash was currently sitting at the coffee house with Roderich, filling him in.

"Wait..So they actually told the cops?" Roderich questioned, still getting over his shock.

Vash nodded."So now we're both probably gonna be put on this case to find the killer."

Roderich eyes widened."Whoa, what are we going to do? Are you going to tell them who real killer is?" He asked, unsure how this would all turn out.

Rolling his eyes, Vash scoffed. He then looked at Roderich as if he was the most dense person on earth."You very well know I won't. You just need to keep your pretty little mouth shut."

Roderich looked down at his hands."You do realize how much trouble you could get in for with holding all this information, right? You could go to prison. I wish you wouldn't get involved in stuff like this."He murmured, sounding worried for him.

Vash laughed, an unusual thing for him."Yeah, so? You could too. Do you realize just how many people could get in major trouble? I was damned surprised Elizabeta and her little gang didn't end up in jail today. You do know just how many people are actually involved in this? How many people are covering this up. Even though everyone has their own reason..."He carried off, in thought.

"Well, I for one, am glad Liz didn't end up in jail. I was worried that the chief would figure out their part, and they would spend life in prison."He said, even though he made it clear he mostly cared for Elizabeta.

Vash sighed."You do realize you can't protect everyone, right? Especially with that Louis psycho around. Speaking of which, I want you to try and avoid him. Just avoid basically all the kirklands." As Vash said this, he reached over and grasped roderich's hands. The act feeling so natural, he didn't fully realize he did until Roderich looked up at him, surprised.

Roderich flushed bright red at his touch. His hands were surprisingly soft and gentle. But before he could speak with his now jumbled up thoughts, he pulled his hands away.

Vash sighed."Roderich, lo-"

"No, I can't do this. You know I still have feelings for Elizabeta. We talked about this. I don't feel the same way about you." He said, trying to sound stern.

"You'll never get over her, will you? No matter how many times she breaks your heart?" Vash asked.

Roderich just nodded solemnly."I'll always love her. I always have."

His answer didn't sway Vash in the slightest. Learning forward, he held Roderich's gaze and spoke softly. "Even so, that doesn't change the fact that I know you hold some feelings for me. You care about me, I know that. So I'm not going to give up. I hope you realize that."

As he said this, Roderich couldn't break from Vash's gaze. As he stared into his dark green eyes, blood rushed up to his face, a warmth crept up his neck. He was undoubtedly very red. He couldn't find a response to Vash's words and as he stared into his eyes, Vash learned forward.

Jumping up suddenly, Roderich shook his head."No, no, no. I can't. I have to go." He turned to leave, not looking back to see Vash's expression.

- **Else where**

Chief Vargas was currently talking with his grandsons and their group of friends. He had asked them everything they known about the night Ludwig was murdered and everything after. So far, he wasn't coming up with any new leads.

"Well, I had my officers search that cabin high and low for new evidence. We found that bookend you mentioned, which didn't have any other finger prints on it."

Feliciano sighed when he heard this. He was hoping that something useful would have been found.

"But," Roma continued," I did send Vash out there to see if he can figure anything out. Unfortunately, he hasn't come across anything else, either. "

This seemed to disappoint Elizabeta, who had been helping right along side the other police."So what's the next step, then?"

"Well, for one, I want you kids to keep quiet about this. I don't want this killer to know we're on to them. Second and most importantly, I want you guys to stay out of this. Do not try to get involved in police business. I'll keep you guys on a need to know basis until we catch this guy."

Elizabeta nodded along with this, agreeing with his plan.

"That goes for you too, Hedervary." Elizabeta's head shot up, expression bewildered."What! Come on! I need to be apart of this, one of my friends was a victim!"She said, exasperated.

"Which is exactly why. You're too close to this case to stay logical and objective. Roderich or someone can keep you updated, but I have you working on...more mundane cases. You all just need to try and be normal for a while."

They all seemed to reluctantly agree.

"Before I kick you guys all out of my office, I need to know, are you sure you don't remember anything else from that night? Any thing weird, a strange figure, a smell or any noises?"

When his grandfather mentioned noises, Feliciano's head shot up, his face full of surprise."I think just remembered something. When I was unconscious, I think I was lucid for a moment, just long enough to pick up a sound."

This statement seemed to fill at least a few of those in the room with some hope.

"A sound? What kind of sound? Footsteps, a voice?" Roma asked, curious now.

Feliciano shook his head."I don't know. It's hard to tell. I remember footsteps, along with some other sound I don't recognize."

Roma sighed."Well, that's not enough to determine anything conclusive, but if you remember anything else, let me know right away."

- **Else where**

Ivan was in his office, meeting with a particular person. He walked around his desk, sighing."I know what you did." He said simply.

Louis chuckled."I don't know what you're talking about. I only did what you told me to do."

"You've been terrorizing those kids." He said, throwing a glare at Louis."So, no, you didn't do what you're were told. I never told you to kill Ludwig beilschmidt, or to attack Alfred in the park."

Not seeming surprised by this accusation, Louis spoke again."Oh, that. I never actually did that, although I could see why you thought it was me." He grinned mockingly.

Frustrated, Ivan frowned."I don't believe you. You're suppose to be following my orders, not killing off innocent people."

"Well, don't believe me then, although I'm pretty sure you could figure out who the real killer is if you wanted to. Or you could just ask me nicely." He said, batting his eye lashes for dramatic effect.

Ivan brought a hand up to his face, aggravated."You know what? Just go before I get a migraine. Get out of my office, Alice is suppose to be telling you the 'truth' about Alfred today."

Louis nodded before turning to exit."I'll be sure to put on a entertaining act, I bet I'll even cry." He said, with sarcastic pouting face.

After he left, Ivan grabbed a Tylenol from his desk drawer and popped it in his mouth."I swear that boy is going to give me an aneurysm."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but this was a really hard one to write. I hope to have the next one out soon though!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Alice paced around the living room. Today was the day she would tell Alfred and Francis. God, she could already see how they would react. The looks of betrayal and hurt. The confusion.

The thought of this made her ache. She hoped this wouldn't strain her relationship with her son or her husband. Would Alfred stop calling Francis dad? Start referring to Ivan as his father? This very idea made her both sick and sad.

She hoped they would forgive her for this, but honestly, she wouldn't blame them if they didn't.

Alice ceased her nervous pacing as she heard the front open, the jiggle of keys accompanying it. Francis walked in, his usual grin in place. She took a look at his happy expression, knowing she may not see it again for a long time.

As he say her face though, his smile dropped."Whats the matter? Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Alice shook her head, tears springing in her eyes."No. no. I...Francis, there is something we need to talk about."

 **-Elsewhere**

Alfred was currently at the coffee house, talking with his friends.

"No, no. You guys should have chocolate cake." Feliciano said, with out doubt.

"No way! Vanilla, for sure." Lovino retorted.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes."You guys do realize the baby shower is this afternoon, right? I'm going with chocolate." Feliciano looked smug at this response.

After being told to do basically anything but worry about the case, Elizabeta decided to throw a baby shower, both to celebrate her pregnancy and to take her mind off all the craziness.

She was only inviting her close friends and family, although she was pretty sure Roderich was bring Vash along as his plus one. Not that he said this, but she noticed they seemed pretty close recently. She really hasn't seen them apart very much for the past few weeks. Were they dating? As much as she didn't really like Vash, she hoped Roderich had found someone and gotten over her.

"So where is the baby shower being held, again?" Alfred asked, obviously having not payed much attention.

"Once again, it's gonna be here." Gilbert said.

Before they could go into more detail about the event, Elizabeta's phone rang.

Picking it up, she noticed it was from Roderich.

"Hi Roderich, hows it going?" She asked casually.

"Hey Liz, I just wanted tell you I won't be able to make it to your baby shower, somethings come up at the station." He said, sounding worried about something.

"What's going on at the station? Is it about the case? Should I come down or..?" She trailed off.

"No, no. We were looking at the surveillance footage at Chancellor park, looking to see if we could find any new evidence for the case, but just right when we thought we found something, the power went out. After we got it back on, all the footage was missing."

"What? Missing? How the hell is that possible?" She questioned, surprised.

"I don't know, but don't worry. Just enjoy your party and we'll handle everything down at the station." He said surely before hanging up.

Elizabeta sighed as she put her phone away. She hated being out of the loop.

"What was that all about?" Antonio asked.

Before she could tell them what Roderich had told her, Alfred sighed.

"Urg. My mom just texted me. She said she wants me home for some family meeting. I'll be back in time for the shower."

After saying this, he stood up and left with a quick goodbye.

"So, what's going down at the station?" Gilbert asked, curious.

"They thought they found something on the surveillance footage, but then they lost it all." Elizabeta said, exasperated and frustrated.

This surprised the others. Mathias spoke up."So, do you think it was the killer trying to cover their tracks?"

Antonio thought about this before answering."Probably, it's too big of a coincidence not to be."

"Wait. How the _hell_ did some one manage to get rid of the footage. In a police station no less? Aren't those damn place suppose to be secure?" Lovino demanded.

This question seemed to surprise the others."Woah, yeah. How the heck did this even happen?" Gilbert asked.

Antonio pondered."Well, who ever did could be a _very_ good hacker, or...maybe someone on the inside did it?"

This seemed to surprise Elizabeta."Like a cop? No way."

"Well, we don't know. It could very well be another cop, although it question of who. But that doesn't matter, we're not suppose to get involved in this." Antonio answered.

Gilbert nodded in agreement."Yeah, lets just get back to planning the baby shower. I'm sure the chief and his little lapdog will figure it out." Truthfully, Gilbert wasn't sure if they would figure it out, but he didn't want Liz getting involved with this. He knew it probably wouldn't end well and he didn't want her in the middle of it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

 **-Elsewhere**

Alfred had just arrived home, after getting a text from his mom saying she needed to talk to him. Honestly, was glad he got called home, so he could get ready for the party. He hoped what ever she needed to tell him, it wouldn't take too long.

As soon as he walked in though, he knew something was wrong. His mom was sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. She looked as if she had been crying. His father was on the opposite side f the room, making a point to not face her, although he looked like he was in a equally miserable.

"Guys, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

Francis sighed sadly and said,"I think you should tell him." He walked out the room silently, adverting eye contact with Alice or Alfred.

"What's going on? what happened?" Alfred questioned, even more worried as he sat down.

Alice took a second to wipe the tears from her eyes before taking a deep breath and began talking."Alfred, I just want you to know how much me and your father love you and how so, so sorry I am." She spoke quietly, trying to keep her expression calm. Trying to stay strong through all of this.

"Wait. What are you apologizing for? Mom, what could you have done that I wouldn't forgive?" Alfred asked, starting to get scared by the way his mother was speaking. What did she do? Did someone die? He couldn't fathom what would have his mother acting like this.

Tears began to run down her cheeks, flowing freely now."Alfred, you know you were born soon after you're father and me were married, right?"

"Yes? Mom, I don't see what that has to do with anything, Please just tell me whats wrong!" He begged. Where was she going with this?

Alice gulped, trying to muster as much courage as she could."Well, before we met, I had a long time 'rivalry' with Ivan braginski."

Rolling his eyes, Alfred interrupted."Yeah, I know all about your and Ivan's rivalry thing. Whats the deal with all this?"

"Yes, but you need to hear this. Sometime after I met Francis..I-I" But Alice couldn't continue, she put her face into her hands and started sobbing.

"Mom! What's wrong? What are trying to say?" Alfred was getting more confused by the second.

After a second, Alice was able to pull herself together. Wiping her tears away, she continued."I-I had an affair!" She choked out. Her face was red from crying and her makeup was starting to run.

Alfred was taken aback. He never imagined he would hear these words. His parents..they were unwaveringly loyal to each other. His mother would never do something like this to his father. Why? Why would she do something like that?

"Mom, why? This is the worst thing! You cheated on dad? Why would you do that? And why are you only saying this now? You've been keeping this for years. What's the point now?"

Alice shook her head, trying to pull her self together. Still weeping, she spoke again."That's not all...soon after that time. That one time..I found out I was pregnant."

She couldn't bring herself to say more.

Alfred's went numb, his mind going blank, trying to piece this together. Then, all at once, it hit him like a thousand pound freight train.

He jumped up, backing away."No, no. Please don't tell me. Please don't say any more." He shook his head, tears of his own starting to form."Don't say what I think you're going to say."

Alice nodded sadly."I never had a Dna test down, to check..to check who your father was." Alfred was shaking his head in denial, tears staining his cheeks. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to believe this. He couldn't believe it.

She continued,"I always assumed your father was Francis. I didn't see a reason not to believe this. After all, it was only one time...but recently..I decided I needed to know for sure. I took some hair samples to a lab and had them tested."

Alfred was sobbing now. He didn't want to hear the rest. Why couldn't she stop? He couldn't bare what he knew was gonna be said next.

"Ivan is your father."

Alfred broke down. His face was red and his eyes were red, tears still streaming down his face. He couldn't understand. He knew what she was saying..but it couldn't be true. He had to be misunderstanding..this had to be some cruel joke.

"No, No! That can't be true! Francis is my dad! He's always been my dad!"

Alice started getting choked up again."It's true. Ivan is your father."

Alfred shook his head again."No! stop! Why? Why are you telling me this? Why now?" He cried out.

"Alfred..I'm so sorry." She wanted to come up with some way to make it better. To tell him it was gonna be okay. But that was all she could say.

He couldn't deal with this. Francis wasn't his father. Ivan was. Of all people. it was Ivan. Every childhood memory, every happy moment felt like a lie. His whole life, he was some one else's son.

He turned and ran out of the room, not being able to bare being in this house any longer.

* * *

 **This was a really hard part to write! I hope I wrote it well, but I'm not sure...Any way, the next chapter should be out soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeta was currently at the coffee house, setting up the baby shower with Gilbert. The coffee house owner was Toris, who was a friend of theirs, so he offered to let them hold the baby shower there. Which wasn't uncommon. Basically every local event was held there.

She expected her friends to arrive soon. She tried to concentrate on her task at hand, which was putting up streamers, but she couldn't stop thinking about the stuff Roderich said earlier.

Were they going to find the killer or not? They were so close to possibly finding substantial evidence before that was yanked from their grasp. She knew if she was there, she might be able to help. She wasn't super good, but she was pretty decent with computers. Maybe she would be able to fix the computers..?

She shook her head, getting the idea out of her mind. The chief told her to stay out of it. She should probably do what he says, or he might change his mind about not arresting them.

"Hey Liz, where do I put the balloons? Also, how is it we're having a baby shower but we don't know the gender of our kid yet?" Gilbert asked.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes."Because, I want to the gender to be a surprise."

Gilbert scoffed."Ten bucks says it's a boy, like its awesome dad." Gilbert was still getting use to referring to himself as father, but he was getting use to it.

Elizabeta thought about this before saying,"I'll take that bet. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a little girl."

Taking a step back to look at the decorations, Elizabeta grinned."I say, I think this looks pretty good actually."

"Well, of course it does, you had me to help." Gilbert joked sarcastically. Before Elizabeta could come up with a witty remark though, Gilberts phone buzzed.

Picking it up, he read the text he got."Hey babe, the boys said they need my help with something. Apparently they got a gift for the baby and they need help getting it here."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead, I still need to finish up here." She said.

"You sure?"

Thinking for a second, she responded."Yeah, actually I need to get something I forgot from the station anyway, so take your time."

Gilbert looked unsure, but he agreed anyway."Okay, see you in a bit." He said before kissing her goodbye.

After he left, she grabbed her bag and left. As she arrived at the station, she hoped most of the other officers would be on break, so she wouldn't be asked to many questions. Every one knew she had a baby shower today, so it would raise suspicions if she was caught here, and she didn't feel like coming up with a good excuse.

Fortunately, most officers were out, so she was able to get in with out questions. As she made her way to the computer, she looked around to make sure no one was watching.

She then turned the on computer and got to work.

As she was digging through the footage trying to recover what had been lost, she used all the knowledge of technology and computer programming that she learned, some of the knowledge having came from Antonio, who taught her a fair amount on the subject.

After a few minutes of this, she surprisingly found something. Footage from the park. The date informed her it was a couple weeks old, and she watched intently.

As she watched, she quickly saw it. The evidence. This..this blew her mind. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She had to inform someone of her findings. She looked around, seeing if anyone was there.

 **-Elsewhere**

Gilbert was helping his friends carry a gift into the coffee house. He was fairly certain it was a crib, even though they wouldn't say yet.

As they carried it in, Toris looked up from his conversation with one of his friends and greeted them."Hi guys. Is that a crib?"

Lovino rolled his eyes."I told you we should have wrapped it better, idiot." Antonio just shrugged at his comment."Well, I thought we did a good job."

Toris looked surprised."Was that not meant to be obvious?"

"Yeah, like, it's sooo obvious." His blonde friend chimed in.

Gilbert shrugged at this."I know. They are terrible at wrapping stuff."

Antonio scoffed."I would like to see you guys try wrapping up a crib. It's not easy."

"So it is a crib?" Gilbert asked.

Antonio just sighed."never mind that, where's Elizabeta?"

"Oh, she said she needed to get something. She should be back soon."Gilbert said nonchalantly.

"Okay..where's Alfred though? I haven't seen him all day. He said he would help us with this crib, but he never showed up."Antonio asked.

"I actually don't know..I tried calling him but he didn't answer." Gilbert responded.

Kiku spoke up for the first time."I'm pretty sure he dealing with the news he received today. I got informed of the same thing earlier today..not to much of a shock I think. Crazy, but I kinda of expected it."He said thoughtfully.

The others looked at him confused."What are you even talking about?" Lovino asked.

"Oh, it's not really any of my business. Even though it involves my Father...and I guess since Alfred is my adoptive brother now." He mumbled this to himself.

This only increased the stares he was getting."Brother? Please explain, because now I'm intrigued." Gilbert said.

Kiku looked up at them, snapped out of thought."Oh, well it's this whole issue involving his parentage. Apparently Ivan is his father instead of Francis. I think I would have been more shocked if it wasn't for the fact I kinda suspected Alice had a thing with Ivan back in the day."

Gilbert shook his head."You know what? I'm not gonna ask anymore. That already is my dose of drama for the day." As Gilbert said this, he made a mental note to check up on Alfred later.

Before some one else could say anything else though, Gilbert's phone began to ring. He quickly saw it was from an unknown number. Raising an Eyebrow he answered

"Hello?" His expression quickly changed when the caller spoke. "Chief Vargas?" He asked bewildered. Lovino and Feliciano looked at him in surprise when they realized he was talking to their grandfather.

As he listened, his expression quickly changed from one of confusion to one of terror.

"Oh my god! What happened!?" Gilbert demanded. This caused the others to looked concerned.

"Is she alright?" A look of fear flashed on the faces of everyone else when they heard this.

The fear on Gilbert's face only grew."I'll be right there!" He said before hanging up.

He turned to the other, tears springing in his eyes."It's Elizabeta."

* * *

 **Urg, I could have written this one much better. I should have made it longer too. XC Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, this chapter is shows Madeline and Francis again. They haven't been shown for awhile :/. Anyway, enjoy! I plan to have the next chapter up soon!**

* * *

Francis was at the moment, still tied up in the cargo ship. He had lost track of how long had been held captive there, but he was willing to guess at least the past two weeks or more. Everyday Madeline brought him food, so he wasn't starving. The food was mostly comprised of canned vegetables and bland mashed potatoes, with of course some stale water so he wouldn't die of dehydration.

When she came, she would also give him updates on where they currently were. They were currently of the coast of Mexico and she warned that they were almost at their destination.

Every time Madeline came, he would beg and try to reason with her to free him. Of course this didn't work. She seemed truly sorry, but she would quickly deny and suggestion of them escaping. As much as this frustrated Francis, seeing the bruises and scars she would often had, he could see why she was so against doing anything that would upset them.

He didn't try to push her to free him to much though, due to the fact the longer she was down here, the more likely she was to be yelled at. Francis frequently could hear the yelling and shouting himself, even sometimes the sounds of thuds and her cries of pain. Often she when she would come down the next day, she would be sporting some new bruise or some cut. He truly began to feel sorry for her. He decided that if he ever had the opportunity escape, he would bring her with him.

He was currently attempting to escape now in fact. The rope that had keep him bound was starting to come slightly loose and he was struggling and trying to get his hands free. He had been working on this for the last hour and was finally starting to get somewhere. After a little bit longer of this, he felt the ropes fall lose and they fell to the ground behind him.

Stretching his arms and flexing his wrist for the first time in a few weeks, he realized just how much the ropes rubbed his wrists raw. Taking a look at them, he could see the red, swollen cuts they had made. His arms felt weak and sore from so much disuse. He hoped the wounds the ropes made wouldn't get infected, although that probably was the last of his worries.

He was currently in a cargo ship full of drug lords who thought he was their worst enemy off the coast of mexico. He never thought he utter that phrase in his life.

As he was thinking of an escape plan, he heard footsteps coming his way. Before he could think of something, the door opened, and Madeline walked in and shut the door behind her.

Looking up, she spotted Francis and gasped. The food she was carrying fell to the ground, with clattering loudly. The cup of water shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere. She looked back at the closed door quickly, hoping no one heard the loud noise before turning back to Francis.

"How did you escape?" She asked, sounding startled.

Francis shrugged."Those ropes were starting to get loose. It wasn't that hard get out of them." He fibbed. It was pretty hard to free his hands.

She shook her head, astonished."Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't believe this. I am going to get in so much trouble for this." She began to tremble at the thought of the possible punishments awaiting her.

Francis was quick to try and calm her."No you're not. I am going to escape, you can come too." As he said this, he become more confident of his chances of actually making it out of there. He will do anything to escape. He'll get home if it's the last thing he does.

"But you won't be able to!" Madeline exclaimed. She knew this would not turn out well.

Francis just shook his head."I will. I will get out of here and get back home if it kills me. I am not about to let someone steal my life."

His determination seemed to calm Madeline a just bit."Okay, how? How do you plan to escape from a ship full of people that would gladly kill you?" She questioned, sarcastically.

"I don't know yet." He said, looking around for something that could be of use. As he looked towards the edge of the room, something caught his eye.

Going to pick it up, he spoke again."You wouldn't happen to have any batteries around here, would you?" Madeline shrugged in response."Probably, why?"

He held up his finding. A piece of steal wool."Okay, but why the hell do guys have steal wool around here?"

"We use it to keep the rats out of the pipes. What could you possibly do with steal wool, though?"She asked.

Francis grinned mischievously."It's a trick I learned back in college. Get me a battery so I can start a fire."

"Wait, what?! How the heck is that gonna help at all?" She demanded.

Francis rolled his eyes."It will cause a distraction. They will smell the smoke and as soon as they come down here, we knock them out and make a run for it. After that, I'm probably gonna jump off the ship before it explodes due to the fire spreading and swim to shore."

She just looked at him, appalled."Okay, so you're officially crazy. That plan has absolutely no chance of working."

"Whatever, just get me that battery."He said, not listening to her.

"Fine, but only cause probably dying in a boat explosion is better than staying with these drug gangsters for the rest of my life. Also, again, this isn't gonna work."She declared.

 **-Thirty minutes later**

Francis and Madeline were currently a float in the ocean, holding on to a piece of drift wood, watching as the ship was engulfed in flames. She turned to him, almost annoyed."I can't believe that actually worked."She said, also kinda of surprised.

They had successfully made it off the ship. His plan worked out exactly like he said it would. They knockout every person they came across and once one the deck, they jumped off, into the actually not so cold Atlantic.

"I told you it would work. Trust me, I am a multi millionaire business man, My ideas are hardly faulty."

She rolled her eyes."Okay mister business man, what now?" She asked sarcastically.

He point to the shore, about a mile away from where they were from."We make it there. Once we are on land, we find a way back to america. I still have my passport on me, so that shouldn't be too hard."He thought for a second."Hey, how's come when I told them I wasn't Louis, why didn't ask to see some Id to prove it?"

She shrugged."Honestly, I don't think they cared if you were Louis or not. They were probably hoping to get a ransom either way. Plus, even if they didn't, they wouldn't let you go after you saw their faces and learned they were drug cartels."

Francis was kinda shocked at this revelation."Oh... Uh, anyway, lets get going."


	23. Chapter 23

Gilbert raced to the hospital, with the others siting in the back seat. He drove without any regard for speed limit, he just needed to get to Elizabeta a soon as possible. As the number on the speedometer inched towards 100, Antonio spoke up."Gil, I know you're worried, but shouldn't you slow down? Seriously, you could hit a child or something driving this fast."

Gilbert gritted his teeth and spit out, "I'm not gonna hit a child, I'll slow down when I get there.'' Not wanting to push it any further, Antonio didn't respond and just shrugged.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Gilbert got out of the car and rushed inside as fast as he could, the others following. The moment he entered, he already saw Chief Vargas, and to no surprise, Roderich and Vash at his side.

No, what surprised Gilbert were the tears in Roderich eyes as he sobbed into Vash's shoulder. Dashing up to them he demanded,"What happened?! Where's Liz at?" He demanded horror starting to take over his expression.

Roderich just shook his head, unable to answer, barely attempting to stop weeping. Turning to Vash, he buried his face in his shoulder, the tears coming back.

Extremely worried now, Gilbert turned to the Chief."What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

Chief sighed sadly before speaking."Elizabeta...had a run in with the killer. At least that's what we think. She was shoved down a flight of steps at the police station. Thank god I found her when I did."

"Oh my god! Is she hurt? Do you know who did?" Gilbert demanded to know.

"No, unfortunately, we don't know who did it. The security cameras were disconnected at the time. Elizabeta also claims to not have seen the attacker. Now she is okay...but, well, you should talk to her." He said, gesturing to the door behind him.

Gilbert just nodded and took a deep breath before entering.

As he walked in, Elizabeta looked up at him and smiled sadly. "You got here quickly." She commented quietly. She looked tired. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying recently. Her hair was a mess and she had quite a few bruises.

Gilbert went and sat in the chair at her bedside, reaching out and holding her hand."Of course I did. I had to make sure you were okay." As he said this, his other hand reached for the small bulge of a stomach that Elizabeta starting developing recently.

But, as his hand rested tenderly there, he was quickly worried. It was flat. As if that precious bundle of life was...missing.

Horror feeling his eyes, he looked up at Elizabeta. She shook her head, tears already streaming down her face. Gilbert already knew. He could already tell the unthinkable has happened."Oh no. Liz please tell me...please tell me it's not what it is. Please tell me our child is still in there."

Hearing these words wracked Elizabeta with grief even more. As the sobs began to rock her body, she cried out,"Our baby is gone! She's gone!" She began sobbing uncontrollably.

" _She_?" Gilbert asked, trying to control his own tears now.

Burying her face in her arms, she tried to calm her crying. Once she managed to control her sobs, she spoke again, quieter now."It was a little girl. We were going to have a girl."

Gilbert couldn't take this. It was a little girl. A tiny Liz. He was gonna raise a little girl. His precious little girl, who would have been absolutely perfect, just as beautiful as her mother. Someone he could of spoiled and protected. But now, he would never get the chance to. This little girl he envisioned would never get the chance to even exist. She was taken away before she even had the chance to live.

The grief took over him, just as anger and hatred for who ever did this. This person. They took away everything from him. His brother, his child. He would make this person pay.

Tears flooding his eyes, he turned back to Elizabeta."We need to find out who did this. Are you sure you didn't see anything? Not even a glimpse of this person?"

Keeping her head down, she hesitated before speaking."N-no I didn't."

The way she said it made Gilbert a little unsure."Are you sure. Liz, if you did, you need to tell me."

"NO. I didn't. Like I said." Gilbert was taken aback by her sudden outburst."Okay, Okay. We'll we will find out who did. I'll make sure of it."

Elizabeta just shook her head."No, we can't. I can't stay here. I already decided. As soon as I am out of this hospital, I'm leaving town."

This shocked Gilbert."What? How can you just leave? We NEED to learn who is responsible for this."How could she even think out leaving now? Elizabeta would never just let this go. What happened?

Elizabeta sighed sadly."I take that as you won't becoming along with me. I just can't stay here. It's dangerous and quite frankly, I want to be done with this scooby doo mystery shit. Too many people are getting hurt. I'm leaving and you can come with me, we can start over somewhere new."

"You know why I can't do that. I can't just let this go, not now."

Elizabeta looked sad for him now."I hope you do. This is dangerous. you'll get hurt."

"I don't care. who ever was behind this will pay, I'll make sure of it." He would kill who ever did this, he would make sure this person suffered.

"If that's how you feel...well, I guess I'll be leaving town alone."

Gilbert couldn't believe this. Now the woman he loved would be leaving. He had lost everyone. He just lost a child, he couldn't bare to lose her too.

"Please Liz, don't leave. I can't deal with this all only my own." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay here. I just can't."She said, sadly.

Deciding he could handle this anymore, he headed for the door."I hope you change your mind." He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Elizabeta said, before he left. Hopeful, he turned back to her.

She had a worried, but determined look in her eyes as she spoke."I just want you to know, what ever you do, be careful of who you trust."She spoke as if she carefully, as if someone was watching.

Those words send a chill down Gilbert's spine. Could he not trust anyone? She had to know more than she was letting on. Gilbert too, suddenly felt as if they were being watched. But instead of asking more questions, or asking what she meant, he just nodded before turning back and leaving.

As he exited the room, he could see the looks of worry and the questions on everyone's faces.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Gilbert wiped the remaining tears from his face."Shes okay...but...we lost the baby." He said quietly.

Everyone's reaction was a look of shock and sadness. They quickly went to comfort him and express their heart ache at this. The chief, Roderich and Vash just looked more saddened, having probably heard the news earlier. That must have been what had Roderich so upset. Gilbert was surprise to see Vash show any emotion that wasn't annoyance for once.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gilbert. This is horrible." Feliciano spoke.

"That's not all..," Gilbert continued,"Elizabeta decided that she wants to leave town. She'll be leaving as soon as shes out of the hospital."

This news shocked everyone. Roderich looked like he was going to start crying again. The others looked as if they couldn't believe it.

"What the hell? How can she leave now?! She's probably the only one who could figure this out." Lovino said, angrily.

Gilbert just shook his head."No, no. I can't blame her. She could of been killed. She has every right to want to leave."

The others couldn't help but agree, but it pained their hearts to know she was leaving. That she had been essentially drove out of town. How where they gonna find the killer now? She had so far been the best at figuring this all out.

They were just going to figure it out.

* * *

 **Well, here is this chapter :/ There were a few other things I wanted to add in this one, but I'll just do that next chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, here's this chapter, finally. Sorry for the unusually long wait for this one but I was having some trouble with my laptop. Anyway, here's this chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred arrived at the hospital after receiving a call from one of his friends, telling him something big happened and to come to the hospital.

Upon arriving, he spotted Gilbert quickly. Rushing over, he called to him."Hey! What the hell is going on? I was gone for, like, a day and something happened?"

Gilbert sighed before responding."It's Liz. She had an...encounter with the murderer."

Alfred was shocked."Oh my god, is she okay?" He asked, worried.

"No, no. She's fine." Gilbert assured. Alfred could tell something was bothering Gilbert. Something he wasn't saying.

"Well, what about the baby?"He questioned, only to regret even asking upon seeing Gilbert's reaction. Gilbert just looked down and shook his head.

Alfred was quick to try and comfort him."Oh god, I'm so sorry Gil. Are you guys gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're doing okay, but Liz wants to leave town...she doesn't feel safe here anymore," Gilbert looked away before continuing."and I guess shes going without me. I'm staying here. I don't if she'll ever come back."

Alfred didn't know what to say. To tell him its gonna be okay? That sucks man? But Gilbert spoke again before he could say anything."I don't talk about that right now though. How are you? I heard you got some pretty shocking news recently."

Suddenly remembering his own problems, he sighed sadly."Yeah. Apparently Ivan's my dad. I guess my mom had an affair but only recently decided to check who my real father was. I still haven't even wrapped my head around it yet."

Gilbert winched at this."That must suck. Do you think everything is gonna be okay between your mom and dad? Er I mean your mom and Francis." He said, quickly back tracking.

"I don't know. I hope their marriage survives this. But I don't if I should still refer to Francis as my dad. He raised me..but I don't know. I'm not sure if its ever gonna be the same now." Alfred spoke sounding depressed before another thought came to him."Wait. How did you hear about though?"

"Oh, Kiku told us. I guess he heard from his dad."

Suddenly realizing something, Alfred faced palmed."Oh my god, I just realized this means Kiku is my brother." The thought made him shudder. He has had the biggest crush on kiku since middle school and now he wanted to kick himself.

Unexpectedly, a laugh escaped Gilbert. Alfred turned to Gilbert who appeared to be finding this revelation hilarious."I'm sorry! I'm sorry, It's just that must REALLY hurt. But hey, you guys aren't _biologically_ related. Just through adoption. Ivan isn't _his_ biological father. Just yours." Gilbert said, laughing again. Alfred shot him a glare.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better. But whatever, I think I'm gonna go drink my sorrows now." He said, turning to leave.

Gilbert called to him."Wait, you not 21 yet? How do you expect any place to serve you?"

Alfred didn't look back to respond."Coffee, dumb ass." He said before walking out.

On the other side of the hospital, Roderich and Vash were holding a conversation. Well, more of Vash trying to keep Roderich from crying anymore than a conversation.

"I just think that maybe if I had-" Vash interrupted Roderich."No. No matter what you could have done, this still would have happened. Nothing would have stopped what happened to Elizabeta once she figured out his secret. I'm telling you, Louis is a sick fuck."

"But Louis didn't even do it! It was-" Once again, he was interrupted.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want someone to hear you?" Vash demanded. "And besides, its too late now. Lucky for her, that fall didn't kill her. Or that hit over the head." Vash said before appearing to ponder something.

"What?" Roderich asked, quickly recognizing the look on his face.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why she didn't say anything about what she found out. Or who pushed her down those steps.."

"Uh, I dunno, how about cause she scared?" Roderich retorted sarcastically."Anyways," He continued,"have you found a way to get rid of Louis yet?"

Vash just shook his head."No, not yet. He's too smart to just try and ambush. Plus, I'm pretty sure now that he's working with Ivan."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Roderich asked. Vash sighed before answering."You just need act like everything is normal."

"That's it?"

Vash put his hands on Roderich's shoulders and locked eyes with him, his expression full of worry."Please be careful."

Blood rushed to Roderich's face, causing him to blush. He quickly looked down, avoiding Vash's gaze. The way he looked at him sent shivers down his spine."Okay, okay I get it. I'll be careful."

Roderich felt a hand caress the side of his face. He looked back at Vash, locking gaze with him once more. He was looking differently at him now. _Very differently._

Vash wrapped his arms around Roderich and pulled him closer, leaning towards. Roderich's heart was racing. He knew what Vash was trying to do, but instead of pushing him away, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. The moment their lips touched, it was like an explosion of emotions within him. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but quickly became needy and hungry. Roderich wrapped his arms around his neck, deepen the kiss further. Vash pulled away looking somewhat surprised at Roderich. Roderich stared back at him, surprised at what they just did.

"We just _kissed_." Roderich said, sounding bewildered."I can't believe that just fucking happened."

"I can't you let me kiss you." Vash responded.

"What are we suppose to do now?"Roderich asked, unsure about everything right now.

- **Elsewhere**

Alfred took a seat at the coffee house, right at the counter."Hey Toris, could you get me a cappuccino, extra cream." He called, sounding just as exhausted as he felt.

Toris just smiled and nodded, before walking off.

Alfred heard another voice call after Toris also."Hey Toris, could you get me one too." He turned and followed the voice, spotting a young woman who appeared to not be much older than him. She was strikingly pale with long, platinum blonde hair. She had somewhat...familiar violet eyes. Alfred was sure he never saw her before in his life, but she looked so familiar. She was remarkable beautiful.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a somewhat annoyed voice. She had an expression as cold as ice, as if she would rip his heart out and eat raw if he simply said something that bothered her. A real ice queen

Realizing he had been caught staring, he quickly scrambled to speak."Uh um, I'm sorry. It's just that you look kinda of familiar but I uh..are you new in town?' He asked trying not to sound like an idiot.

Turning back to her drink, she answered."No. I just moving back after a while of being gone."

"Uh, well hope you're liking it so far, I mean, you must have liked it to moved back..um. I'm Alfred, by the way."

She appeared to be amused by his scrambling, if only slightly. She turned to him and replied with a little more emotion this time."The name's Natalya."

"So..how long has it been since you've last been here?" Alfred questioned, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I left when I was about 26 so it's been about 10 years."

Alfred looked at her, absolutely shocked."Wait, you were 26 _then?_ You look so young." He said, speaking before he could stop himself.

But she didn't seem too offended though. She chuckled at his response."It's great to know I still retained my good looks, but I'm probably old enough to be your mom. No, wait, I'm not that old. More like an aunt then. So with that, while your feeble attempts a flirting are cute, I'm too old for you kid."

Alfred was taking a back. Had he been flirting?

"Anyways," She continued,"I never caught your last name."

"Oh, Uh, It's Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland."

Understanding filled her eyes, a sudden edge to her expression. The ice queen was back."So you're Alice's and Francis's kid?"

She knew his parents? How?"How do you know my mom?"

Natalya looked over at him again."Oh, just because of this drama between our families back in the day. It's not important."

He continued with her previous question"Yeah..well anyways I'm Alice's kid anyway, I guess."

This seemed to surprise her."What, it turn out that frenchie isn't your dad or something?"

He wasn't sure if he liked talking about this. This is why he gotta outta his house for a bit."Yeah, It turns out some dude named Ivan is my dad. Maybe you heard of him, too."

He didn't get a response. Instead, he heard the shattering sound of glass. He looked back towards her to see that the cup she had been holding was in broken, crushed into a million pieces inside her hand. The coffee spilled every where, staining her dress. Toris quickly rushed over to her, worried."What's the matter, nat? Are you okay?"

She didn't listen to him. She turned to Alfred and spoke again, blisteringly angry now."You're my brothers son? Are you telling me that my brother had a _child_ with that woman?"

Alfred didn't know how to respond. It was like a switch was flipped. The somewhat charming girl now looked like she was gonna murder someone. She may have seemed cold before, but now she looked down right homicidal.

Toris tried to calm her, but she payed no mind to him. Standing up, she brushed the glass and coffee off her hand, appearing to ignore all minor cut to the palm she received."If you'll excuse me now, I need to go have a _chat_ with my dear big brother." She walked out, despite Toris's attempt to get her to stay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so this chapter is just an authors note, but I wanted to inform the few people who might actually like this story, I am putting this fic on hold. Hiatus, pretty much. I honestly feel like this fic could have been better and I'm not sure if I like this particular story too much anymore. I mean, I had fun writing it but looking back, It seems pretty shitty now. I might finish it later or I might not. I hope no one is bothered by this, but not too many people like this story in the first place. Anyways, until I maybe finish this story, Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, so I know I haven't updated this story in almost a year...sorry for that.

I did want to start updating it again, but when I look back at it, I literally cringe. So I have another idea; I rewrite it.

My writing has improved since when I first started writing this over a year ago, so I think it would be best if I just rewrote this story and actually make it not horrendous to read. Otherwise, I would just abandon this story to be lost in the annals of time.

But, believe it or not, I did enjoy writing this story and I would like to give it another chance. Plus, there are few things I would like to change about the story and plot this time around, since looking back at this, I didn't like were it was going.

I know most of the people who originally read this probably abandoned this story long ago, but if you are still interested in reading this story please let me know, because I really want to bring this story back, but I probably won't if no one wants to read it anymore.

Anyways, If I do decide to rewrite this, I'll probably have the first chapter out in the next 2 months.


End file.
